El resurgir de la oscuridad
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Un antiguo enemigo ha regresado, con más poder que nunca. tras años separados, los elegidos, ahora adultos, deberán tomar una decisión. Continuar con sus vidas o detener nuevamente el avance de la oscuridad. [Basado en personajes de Digimon adventure y 02]. Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a sus creadores.
1. La desaparición de los tres ángeles

Una figura se alzó oculta entre las sombras, observó a sus "camaradas", más no lo eran, no los consideraba como tal, pero al ser él el más poderoso de todos en resto le debía sumisión. Se aseguraría que no lo traicionarían como en el pasado, nunca más, ya había tomado medidas respecto a eso. Mediante su poder había ligado la vida de todo su ejército, en cuanto lo traicionaran o intentasen hacerlo, morirían, y su poder sería absorbido por él.

- Por fin llegó el momento que estábamos esperando – su voz fría helaría la sangre de cualquiera, tanto quienes para él trabajaban como quienes se lo encontrasen de casualidad, aunque quizá estos últimos ni tan siquiera llegasen a contarlo. Se giró hacia los digimon de cuerpo supremo, los únicos que podían desafiarlo, se desharía de la mayoría – ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

- Acabaremos con los tres grandes ángeles – aseguro uno de ellos

- Y al fin la oscuridad reinara en este mundo – corroboró otro

El tercero de este grupo, una mujer demonio, permaneció en silencio

- Buen – dispuso el digimon desde las sombras – elegid entre vosotros a vuestro objetivo; no me falléis.

No creía que esos digimons fuesen a tener éxito, no al menos un éxito rotundo, resultarían gravemente heridos o caerían en el intento; pero era necesario para cumplir con sus objetivos. El plan era separar a los tres ángeles y atacarlos por separado. Los mantendría vigilados, a la espera de su oportunidad de entrar en escena. Dejó instrucciones a los otros digimon de que debían hacer en el momento se completase aquel punto. Era el momento de ponerse en marcha.

El demonio fue destruido por un debilitado y agotado Seraphimon, la lucha había sido ardua y complicada, observo unos metros más adelante, sobre el suelo reposaba el digihuevo de cherubimon, quien había sido destruido por uno de los demonios que los habían atacado, aquel ataque no era algo que se esperasen, en ningún momento vieron indicio alguno del crecimiento de la oscuridad hasta el momento que esta se lanzó sobre ellos. Unos metros más adelante vio a Ophanimon, luchando con bravura tanto con quien le había atacado como con quien había destruido a Cherubimon. Si no la ayudaba todo estaría perdido. Tal era su afán por llegar hasta ellos que no se percató de la existencia de otro enemigo en el lugar, hasta que un potente ataque que recibió por la espalda lo atravesó, iriendolo de muerte. Alguien había aprovechado su actual estado para aquello. Se giró para verse cara a cara con su enemigo. Tenía la determinación de luchar hasta el final, sin embargo la sorpresa fue su perdición.

- ¡Tu!

Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues un nuevo ataque le dio alcance matándolo en el acto, de herido que estaba no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo. Un digihuevo apareció en su lugar. No llego a tocar el suelo, pues fue destruido por aquel que había acabado con Seraphimon.

Por otro lado, Ophanimon caía al tiempo que lograba deshacerse de uno de los demonios, muriendo tal como había ocurrido con los otros dos ángeles, el digihuevo que apareció en el lugar, tal como había ocurrido con el de Seraphimon, fue destruido; lo mismo ocurriría más tarde con el de Cherubimon.

Las sombras todavía ocultaban al líder, esté observo a la digimon que había quedado en pie, aquella que había acabado con Ophanimon, estaba malherida, no viviría mucho más, a menos que curase sus heridas

- Bien hecho, Lilithmon; comanda una de las legiones. Que no quede ni un solo digimon sagrado

- Si Amo – no le agradaba estar bajo las ordenes de un digimon de cuerpo perfecto, pero este en particular era especialmente poderoso, no podía sublevarse, por el momento

- Dejad a unos cuantos con vida, pero capturadlos; será un juego muy divertido.

Con la muerte definitiva de los tres ángeles superiores, la onda de la oscuridad comenzó a fluir por el digimundo, ni las cuatro bestias sagradas pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo, se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer frente a la oscuridad que cubría nuevamente el mundo digital, oscuridad que de por sí, mermaba su poder.

Las noticias de la caída de los tres grandes ángeles se difundieron rápidamente, también el hecho de la cacería que se cernía sobre todos los digimon de tipo sagrado, desde los que desarrollaban su poder o tenían un poder evidente hasta los que estaban es sus etapas más jóvenes y débiles. Muchos de los digimon corrían a ocultarse, también alguno de los sagrados, no por cobardía, sino porque eran conscientes de que si eran completamente eliminados la oscuridad habría triunfado para siempre. Otros habían visto como algunos digimon caían en una especie de trance, un trance que les nublaba la mente, siendo inducidos a atacar a sus amigos y seres queridos.

Un pequeño Gotsumon, en la isla file, observo lo que ocurría, como ocurría este proceso. Un anillo maligno similar al que empleaba el antiguo emperador de los digimon, se fijaba al digimon en cuestión, luego este era absorbido por la piel y desaparecía en el interior del digimon; surgiendo alrededor de este una energía oscura que lo cambiaba por completo. Como pudo, el Gotsumon corrió hasta las ruinas sagradas, debía reunirse con Centarumon y contarle lo que había visto; era terrible.

Penetro en las ruinas, metiéndose en el laberinto, conocía el camino, hacía dos años que era ayudante de Centarumon. El pequeño digimon de detuvo al oír hablar a dos digimon, uno era

Centarumon, el otro Leomon

- El clima está cambiando – menciono Leomon

- La oscuridad está aumentando

En ese momento se decidió a entrar

- Centarumon, ha ocurrido algo terrible – dijo todavía asustado por lo que había visto.


	2. Los elegidos

Capítulo 2 – Los elegidos

Un joven corría a la salida de la facultad para no perder el autobús, no es que fuese muy tarde, pero solo pasaba un autobús a la hora, al menos de la línea que él necesitaba. Era un joven alto y atlético, había sido capitán del equipo de baloncesto en el instituto, y jugaba como reserva en el equipo de la universidad. Alcanzó el autobús por los pelos, no quería llegar tarde a su casa, había tenido que salir para una única clase dejando a Patamon y a Gatomon a cargo de la casa, todavía recordaba la ocasión en la que ese par habían intentado cocinar algo. Por lo menos Gatomon parecía estar bien, siempre que no le nombrasen a Kari, pero en los últimos diez años había perecido la alegría que tenía, estaba triste y algo amargada, Patamon se había convertido en su confidente; TK había percibido como la amistad de esos dos era cada vez más estrecha.

Al bajar del autobús, compró un par de Pizzas; luego caminó hasta el edificio en el que vivía y subió en el ascensor a su apartamento.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Anunció dejando las llaves en el aparador – Traigo la cena.

- Patamon se acercó a él contento, aleteando de forma rápida, Gatomon, en cambio, caminó tranquilamente con la expresión sería que la había caracterizado los últimos años.

(***)

Un chico de cabellos castaños estaba sentado frente a su ordenador revisando los correos electrónicos, sus padres no se encontraban en casa, por lo que podía tomarse su tiempo para hacer sus cosas. Abrió uno de los correos.

_Todo sigue igual de bien; el trabajo es duro pero gratificante a fin de cuentas. El otro día hice las pruebas superándolas con buena puntuación, el jefe del equipo encontró eso bueno. _

_Sobre lo que me contabas, prefiero no hablar, ya sabes que ese es solo asunto mío y preferiría que no interfirieras, no me gustaría que salieses escaldado por ello. Tampoco voy a poder quedar contigo al final, parece que los índices de delincuencia han aumentado últimamente, te mantendré al tanto y se al final puedo iré, ya me conoces._

Era un mensaje breve, el joven suspiró negando con la cabeza, cerró el ordenado al tiempo que oía a sus padres abrir la puerta. Sacó precipitadamente los apuntes de la mochila poniéndose a estudiar; ya respondería a aquel mensaje más tarde.

(***)

Llegaron al restaurante y enseguida fueron sentados en la mesa que habían reservado; era un restaurante bueno, de esos a los que suelen ir las parejas, hacía poco que habían contraído matrimonio y era el momento de hacer planes de futuro, no podían estar viviendo siempre en un apartamento alquilado.

- Le he echado el ojo a una casa, está en las afueras de Odaiba – dijo la mujer con una encantadora sonrisa – también hay una en el centro que está bien, y cerca del trabajo de ambos.

- Podemos ir a verlas cuando quieras; pediré en el trabajo los días de vacaciones que me deben

(***)

En el hospital, las noches eran interminable, y silenciosas, un joven que había comenzado la residencia hacía ya unos años se encontraba en su año de especialización, le había costado mucho decidirse a estudiar medicina, pero finalmente en ella descubrió una vocación que no creía tener. Esa noche le había tocado guardia, como máximo responsable del servicio, por lo que debía controlar a los residentes de menor rango. Llegó al pasillo de quirófanos y escuchó un ruido metálico, con algo de miedo se acercó al lugar, con algo de miedo se acercó al lugar, vio a los residentes más jóvenes jugando a reconocer el instrumental de una de las cajas de cirugía.

- Encargaos de esterilizarlo cuando terminéis.

(***)

En la oficina quedaban pocas personas, una de ellas terminaba un artículo que saldría en la edición de la próxima semana, a primero del mes de agosto, era una publicación mensual, la sección gastronómica. Durante las tres últimas semanas había estado en las distintas pizzerías del país y probando los distintos tipos de pizzas que ofrecían, no era su comida preferida pero era la temática que sus jefes le habían indicado aquel mes. Valoraba cada mes distintas cosas siguiendo unos varemos preestablecidos. Ninguna pizzería sabía que estaba siendo evaluada, lo sabrían en cuanto se publicase la crítica, todas tendrían un lugar en el Ranking y sin importar en cual estuvieran todas tendrían una crítica positiva y otra constructiva; nunca nada encaminado a destruir. Su artículo no hundiría a ninguna.

(***)

En la habitación, tan solo había una cama y un armario algo pequeño en un rincón; el resto de la habitación estaba ocupada por estantes y mesas con ordenadores. Había un muchacho concentrado en lo que estaba estudiando varias cosas al mismo tiempo, cosas aparentemente inconexas, solo él les encontraba algún sentido. Tenía ya un título en ingeniería informática, se lo sacó en un tiempo record. Ahora estudiaba distintos tipos de lenguas arcaicas.


	3. La llamada

En la isla File las cosas parecían estancadas, un constante clima nublado que apenas permitía el acceso de la luz solar, quedando cubierta por una bóveda grisácea. Todos se sentían inquietos. Sabían que el peligro sería verdaderamente real en cuanto comenzase la tormenta. Aquellas tormentas estaban altamente cargadas de oscuridad, fría y poderosa oscuridad, sensación que no agradaba a ninguno.

La noche estaba por caer, seis digimon corrían por el bosque, buscaban donde ocultarse; finalmente llegaron a un lago, lo recordaban bien, era el lago de Seadramon.

- ¡Eh, mirad! Sigue ahí – dijo uno de ellos señalando el trolebús; este era Agumon.

Todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que siguiese allí cuando este había sido utilizado para llevar a los niños de vuelta a su mundo, simplemente había regresado en cuanto estos llegaron allí, pues pertenecía al mundo digital.

- Podemos pasar la noche allí – dijo alegremente Piyomon

- Con tal que descansemos – protesto Palmon

De modo que decidieron pasar la noche allí, cobijados, comieron unas cuantas bayas y se echaron a dormir, a media noche un ruido los despertó. Había una batalla en el exterior.

- Son D'arcmon y Ladydevimon – informo Tentomon – D'arcmon lleva una espada extraña, no es la que suele tener.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Gabumon apaciblemente

- ¿Por qué pelean? – pregunto Gomamon

- Pues porque son un ángel y un demonio – soltó Agumon - ¿Por qué otra cosa va a ser?

Desde el interior del trolebús podían escuchar la pelea, también verla, pero aunque lo deseaban, no podían intervenir, pues no estaban al nivel de la mujer demonio, necesitaban ayuda de sus amigos para ello, para poder digievolucionar.

- No permitiré que esa espada llegue a su destino – dijo Ladydevimon –_melodía mortal_ – una nube de murciélagos envueltos en una onda oscura de dirigió a toda velocidad hacia D'arcmon, quien simplemente las desvió rotando la espada a modo de escudo, el ataque era demasiado poderoso, pero no podía permitir que los demonios se hiciesen con esa espada.

- _Cuchillas de luz_ – lanzó su ataque hacía la mujer demonio, la cual compuso una mirada de rabia al ser alcanzada, para luego reírse; esa ángel digimon no estaba a su altura.

- _Melodía mortal_ – pronuncio nuevamente en un ataque rápido y potente que derriba a D'arcmon; la mujer demonio compuso una sonrisa de triunfo, era el momento de terminar con aquello – _abrazo de oscuridad_ – una de sus manos se transformó en una especie de lanza, se lanzó contra D'arcmon atravesando con ella su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de D'arcmon se desintegra y la espada que portaba, aquella que no era suya, calló al suelo. La mujer demonio alarga la mano para tomar la espada, pero salió despedida por el aire, como si la espada tuviese un campo de energía a su alrededor; luego la espada desapareció como si se hubiese disuelto en el lugar. Los seis digimons que se encontraban en el torlebus, estaban atónitos.

Estuvieron despiertos el resto de la noche; en cuanto amaneció volvieron a ponerse en marcha, habían decidido reunirse en las ruinas sagradas, ese lugar parecía estar llamándolos.

En la cámara más profunda de las ruinas, tres digimon trataban de esclarecer lo ocurrido y cómo actúan; solo sabían que nada de lo que hubiese dominado el mal podía entrar en el lugar, pero no comprendían el porqué. Tampoco sabían que seis digimon habían llegado a las ruinas y comenzaban a recorrer el laberinto. En esta ocasión era Tentomon quien iba por delante; solo Palmon y él habían estado allí con anterioridad y recordaba el camino, o al menos, el camino hasta donde Centarumon les hablo del dispositivo sagrado, cuando la isla File se dividió. Centarumon, al igual que Leomon y Gotsumon, alzó la cabeza al verlos, se mostraban esperanzados.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto Leomon, allí solo había seis digimons y tenía entendido que en ese grupo había ocho digimons elegidos para acompañar a ocho humanos

- Están en el mundo de los humanos – dijo Piyomon – se quedaron allí

- Centarumon, ¿tú conoces alguna forma de llamar a Tai y los demás? – pregunto Agumon

- Da la casualidad que sí; seguidme - los condujo a través del pasadizo a otro lugar, en el cual estaba grabado el dispositivo sagrado en el suelo – colocaos en círculo alrededor del dispositivo; y pensad como uno lo que queréis.

(***)

En el mundo de los humanos, seis dispositivos comenzaron a brillar y a emitir pitidos; en el ordenador de uno de sus portadores apareció un mensaje, una manifestación de la llamada de seis digimon a sus compañeros humanos. No se explicaba cómo había aparecido, aunque tratándose del mundo digital todo parecía casi que posible. Enseguida llamo a Tai, Matt y Joe; a ellos les pasaba igual, al menos en cuanto a los dispositivos; accedieron a verse en su casa.

Matt y Sora estaban ya listos, en el rellano de su edificio mientras Sora cerraba la puerta, Matt tocaba a la puerta contigua. Un joven rubio abrió la puerta.

- TK, hemos recibido todos un llamado de nuestros compañeros digimon; parecía urgente

- Su ha sido así, es que el digimundo debe estar en peligro – dijo Gatomon con voz seria, había oído aquello que Matt decía – de nuevo

- TK, vamos con ellos – aporto Patamon que estaba sobre la cabeza de Gatomon.

- Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde nos reunimos, Matt?

- En casa de Izzi, en media hora – dijo a su hermano menor – cámbiate; Sora y yo os esperamos en el coche.


	4. Juntos de nuevo

Media hora más tarde, estaban los siete más los dos digimon de tipo sagrado dentados en la habitación de Izzi.

- Estamos de acuerdo en que a todos, excepto a TK, nos ha pasado lo mismo – dijo con voz grave analizando la situación – nuestros dispositivos han brillado y emitido señales de alarma – Izzi comenzó a teclear algo en el ordenador – he reactivado el programa de monitoreo que utilizamos hace diez años para localizar los puntos del digimundo que estaban bajo el poder de la oscuridad.

- Izzi, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No lo sé; solo que... – teclea unas cuantas cosas más en el ordenador y luego lo gira para que los demás lo vean – todo el digimundo está cubierto de oscuridad; esto parece grave.

- Quiero ir allí – manifestó Gatomon con determinación

- No tendrás que ir sola – Patamon estaba igual de decidido que ella

- No tan rápido – dijo Matt – nuestros compañeros nos han pedido ayuda, iremos todos juntos

- Así es – afirmo Tai

- Entonces vámonos – TK se levantó con el dispositivo en la mano – no nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras la oscuridad lo destruye todo

- Pero tendremos que avisar antes – dijo Joe – no donde vamos, pero si que nos vamos; resultara alarmante si todos desapareciéramos de repente

- Tienes razón – concordó Izzi

- Pues nos vamos de campamento, como otras veces – soltó Tai

- ¿De campamento? – inquirió Matt seriamente

- ¿Por qué siempre que vamos al mundo digital tenemos que irnos de campamento? – Protesto Mimi – yo solo tengo ganas de ver a Palmon

- Necesitamos ropa, tanto de invierno como ropa fresca, y también comida para varios días – menciono Sora

- Sin olvidarse de un buen botiquín de emergencia y medicinas – aporto Joe

Se quedaron todos en silencio unos instantes; cada cual haciendo una lista mental de lo que creían iban a necesitar.

- Creo que lo mejor será ir cuanto antes – menciono preocupado – me parece que el lugar más adecuado para ir es el templo desde el que fuimos por primera vez

- Esto Izzi... ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Tai

- A la Isla File

- En dos horas podemos tenerlo todo listo – aseguró Matt- ¿os parece que quedemos dentro de dos horas en el parque de Hikarigaoka?

Al anochecer, los siete habían llegado al antiguo campamento de verano; subieron hasta el templo, podían haber intentado entrar desde un ordenador, pero Izzi no estaba completamente seguro de que aquello pudiese hacerse, ignoraban si la oscuridad les bloquearía el paso. Apuntaron con sus dispositivos hacía el peñasco por el que entraron al digimundo con anterioridad; Patamon estaba sobre la cabeza de TK y Gatomon subida a su espalda. La puerta se abrió, y una gran ola los cubrió, llevándolos a todos al lugar que tenían en mente.

Despertaron, estaba completamente nublado pero se apreciaba que era de día. Estaban solos, sus compañeros no estaban allí para recibirlos.

- En su mensaje, Tentomon me dijo que acudiésemos a las Ruinas – informo Izzi

Comenzaron a caminar hacia las ruinas, la mayoría más o menos conocía su ubicación, pero con claridad, solamente dos de ellos, aquellos que en ellas habían estado con anterioridad, lo sabían. Repentinamente, tras ellos escucharon una especie de explosión. Al girarse vieron a dos Vilemon que se lanzaban a atacarlos.

- Marchaos – dijeron al mismo tiempo Gatomon y Patamon – nosotros nos encargamos

- TK, ve con el resto

- Ni hablar – le respondió a su compañero – _Disparo de aire_

El vilemon esquivo el ataque de Patamon y le lanzó su propio ataque

- _Demon dards_ – unas luces tipo laser alcanzaron a Patamon, hiriéndolo, calló al suelo

Gatomon atajó al otro Vilemon para evitar que aproveche la situación

- _Golpe de gato_ – lo derribó – _ojos de gato_ – ese ataque le permitía controlar mentalmente al digimon por un rato; le obligaría a que atacase al otro Vilemon. Así dejaría de atacar a Patamon – son más poderosos de lo normal – dijo acercándose a TK y Patamon.

- TK, hagámoslo – solicitó Patamon sonriendo.

- De acuerdo – sostuvo su D-3 apuntando hacia Patamon

- Patamon digievoluciona en... Angemon

El Vilemon ya se había liberado del hechizo de Gatomon; y junto a su compañero había decidido atacar en conjunto. Angemon detuvo los Demon dards con su báculo, cubriendo al mismo tiempo a Gatomon

- No es posible – dijeron los Vilemon

- Mano del destino – lanzó su ataque a los dos Vilemon, destruyéndolos en el acto – vayamos rápido con los demás, antes de que vengan más; montad a mi espalda.

Y así, volando en Angemon, llegaron a las ruinas; al entrar en ellas, Angemon regresó a la etapa de Patamon y se apoyó sobre la cabeza de TK

- Busquemos a los demas


	5. La elección de Kari

Se encontraba junto a sus compañeros de equipo, en un avión; un avión privado donado exclusivamente para que ellos fuesen a los lugares en que eran requeridos.

- Tenemos todavía dos horas de vuelo hasta Quantico – anunció Jake, el que parecía el jefe de la unidad.

Todos estaban distrayéndose con algo; Sarah mirando nuevos casos y valorando cual requería la intervención más inmediata. Jake se había sentado y activado el teléfono para conversar con su familia; a quien a pesar de lo absorbente que era el trabajo luchaba por no descuidar. Sean se sentó frente a ella; era un chico jovencito, más o menos de su edad, pero con muchos más títulos e incluso con un par de doctorados, todo un portento intelectual.

- ¿Y ese libro? – Preguntó el chico - ¿aprovechaste el caso para comprar un libro, kari?

- Si – levantó la cabeza dedicándole una sincera sonrisa al chico; era el único al que sonreía de cuando en cuando; su actual mejor amigo, a veces le recordaba a otros tiempos – Nuestras aventuras en el campamento – mencionó el título del libro. Sabía de quien era aquel libro, quien lo había escrito; era el libro que trataba de las aventuras de su hermano y el resto en el digimundo, de la primera vez que fueron allí, escrito sin duda por TK, él había cumplido su sueño de ser escritor, le alegraba aquello. El digimundo era algo de lo que no le había hablado a sus compañeros; ese mundo seguía oculto de los demás, de la mayoría de la humanidad, considerándose las historias sobre monstruos más leyendas y alucinaciones colectivas que realidad. Pensándolo fríamente, casi que mejor – trata de un grupo de niños que entran en una especie de dimensión digital, como si entrasen en un ordenador – se encogió de hombros – un cuento para niños

- No pensé que te gustasen los cuentos para niños

- Muchas veces los cuentos para niños tienen ciertos matices que si bien pasan desapercibidos a un niño no lo es así para un adulto si este los lee con suficiente atención – comentó – además según la sinopsis tienen que enfrentar distintos villanos; puede que me divierta haciéndoles un perfil – se miraron y ambos soltaron una carcajada; se divertían a veces con su trabajo, cuando finalizaban el caso y los horrores del mismo ya habían pasado; no era que disfrutasen de los crímenes, sino del reto que suponía atrapar a cada asesino, a cada psicópata.

- Parece un libro interesante

- Te lo dejare leer – compuso una sonrisa de burla – si lo considero adecuado para ti

- Seré dos años más joven que tu; pero tengo más títulos

- Si, si... y un coeficiente intelectual de 183 – se burlo bromeando

Ellos dos siempre estaban de broma cuando conversaban, o casi siempre; solían compartir lo que pensaban y las experiencias que tenían, aun así, Kari no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablarle del digimundo, quería contarle todo, pero simplemente no sabía cómo. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que Gatomon no estaba con ella, nunca más, y entrar en el digimundo a pelo era llevar un faro luminoso en la frente. Se puso a recordar, aquella tarde de finales de junio en que todo cambio, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

**Flash back.**

A pesar de hacer ya tres años desde que habían derrotado a malomiotismon, Kari tenía muy presente que la oscuridad nunca seria vencida del todo, siempre encontraría algún camino para regresar fuese bajo la forma que fuese, incluso la oscuridad interior nunca dejaría de existir, era algo sobre lo que había estado reflexionando. La oscuridad, la última vez había sido tan fuerte como los amos oscuros juntos; el manifestar aquellos pensamientos hizo que todos la mirasen preocupados, incluso Gatomon.

En el instituto habían tenido talleres, como complemento de formación, todo para aumentar el curriculum; en uno de filosofía el profesor responsable les había puesto una película titulada el imperio contraataca, de ella deduzco que el mayor peligro era sucumbir a la oscuridad interior y que para evitarlo había que conocerla. Fue aquello el inicio del distanciamiento, ella no la había comprendido, o no había querido comprenderla.

- Gatomon – había llamado a su compañera en un tono completamente serio

- Kari, no hagas lo que estás pensando, es peligroso

- Debo hacerlo, siento que debo hacerlo – le respondió a su compañera caminando hacia el mar – ya le he dejado a mis padres una nota diciéndoles que pasaré un mes viajando.

- No pienso permitir que vayas a ese lugar – dijo Gatomon poniéndose delante de ella furiosa – no permitirte que vayas al mar oscuro

- Es una decisión que he tomado, Gatomon; necesito verle la cara a la oscuridad

- Si entras ahí no nos volveremos a ver

- Gatomon, sabes que nos volveremos a ver

- ¡No!, si entras ahí, te rendirás a la oscuridad; te convertirás en un monstruo

- No será así; no sabes lo que pasara...

- Solo se una cosa, eres una egoísta, solo piensas en ti y ahora te rindes al poder de la oscuridad

- No me rindo a la oscuridad, solo quiero enfrentarla – respondió abriendo la puerta al mar oscuro, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto

- Te odio – dijo Gatomon – sufrí mucho para encontrarte y perdí por ello a mi gran amigo, y ahora tú le das la espalda a todo por lo que luchamos – le recrimino – no quiero volver a verte, te odio.

Gatomon se marchó por su cuenta mientras Kari dolida por las palabras de su compañera, se encogía de hombros y entraba en el mar oscuro, una vez tomaba una decisión cumplía con ella, ya arreglaría las cosas con Gatomon a su regreso. Aquel mar no podía ser solo el mundo de la oscuridad, sino más bien el reflejo de la oscuridad interna de cada cual.

Paso un mes en aquel lugar; excepto las horas que regresaba cada semana unas horas a por víveres de las tiendas. Durante ese mes descubrió que la esencia de la oscuridad estaba en los sentimientos negativos, como el miedo, la ira y el odio; sentimientos con los que había que tener precaución y saber controlar.

- He vuelto – dijo al llegar el día uno de agosto al lugar de reunión, todos la miraban con duda, sabía que pensaban que la oscuridad la había transformado. Solo Ken, TK y Tai le dieron la bienvenida

- Mantengo lo que dije hace un mes – le dijo fríamente Gatomon – no te quiero volver a ver, por mi como si te mueres

- Como quieras – dijo con toda tranquilidad adoptando una expresión seria; luego se giró hacia su hermano – voy a aceptar la beca

- ¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

- Llevaba tiempo planteándomelo, realmente – le lanzo una mirada significativa a su hermano.

**Fin del flash back.**

Se bajaron del avión y subieron a los coches oficiales, que los dejaron en las oficinas. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, a excepción de Kari; ella, en cambio, permaneció en el lugar terminando el informe del caso. Su mirada se desvió hacia el libro, ni sabía porque lo había comprado, había sido como si el libro la llamase; echaba de menos a todos, pero le dolía pensar en alguien en particular. Negó con la cabeza. Al terminar el informe bajo el parking y subio a su coche. La conducción en plena madrugada por las calles de Quantico era fluida, no tardó en llegar a su casa.

Metió la cena dentro del horno y mientras esta se calentaba, se dio una ducha; una relajante ducha. Minutos después, mientras cenaba, abría el correo electrónico. Tenía dos mensajes de Tai, urgentes. Enviados hacía 18 horas.

_Kari,_

_Sé que no quieres hablar del digimundo ni de nada que te recuerde a Gatomon, pero ha ocurrido algo; a Izzi, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Matt y a mí, nos han llamado nuestros compañeros. Al parecer está ocurriendo algo grave en el mundo digital, pero no sabemos el que; hemos quedado todos en casa de Izzi. Te contare en cuanto sepa._

_Kari, _

_Hemos decidido ir al mundo digimon, iremos a la isla File. Estaremos todos._

Termino de leer aquello, solo había algo que pudiese amenazar el digimundo, el poder de a oscuridad. Eso era algo que se veía volvería a ocurrir; algo cíclico, nunca desaparecerá del todo. Releyó el mensaje; ese "todos", indicaba que Gatomon iría con ellos; sus palabras estaban frescas en su memoria, de hecho esa misma tarde había estado pensando en ello. "Mantengo lo que te dije hace un mes, no te quiero volver a ver, por mi como si te mueres". Sí, Gatomon la odiaba por haber elegido ponerse a prueba ante la oscuridad. Desde entonces le había tomado la palabra y se había alejado para siempre, aceptando con tan solo quince años la beca para estudiar en Estados unidos. De eso ya habían pasado diez años.

Releyó el correo de su hermano, dudando con su D-3 en la mano, estaba claro que alguien o algo, un digimon oscuro o más de unos estaban en movimiento, no había que ser un genio para deducirlo. Pero, ¿estaba bien ir a salvar ese mundo de los monstruos que lo acechaban cuando este mismo tenía sus propios monstruos al acecho?, monstruos que veía casi a diario. Las palabras de Gatomon le vinieron nuevamente a la mente, "no te quiero volver a ver, por mi como si te mueres". Lanzó el D3 a la otra punta de la habitación. Hacía diez años le había respondido a Gatomon que sería como ella gustase, y mantendría esa palabra.

(***)

El lugar estaba completamente desolado, todo destruido y carbonizado; cubierto de una oscura neblina que hacía pesar el aire. El suelo acolchado endurecido, los árboles y juguetes estaban pulverizados, y los diguihuevos destruidos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – murmuro

- Una legión de digimon oscuros ataco el lugar – la voz procedía de una figura de dos metros de altura y muy musculosa; se trataba de Leomon – acompáñame

Leomon, guio a quien estaba en la devastada ciudad del comienzo por el bosque, mientras tanto iba narrando lo que conocía, lo que sabía

- La oscuridad cubrió este mundo el mismo día que fueron atacados y asesinados los tres ángeles guardianes: Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherrubimon. Luego llego una legión de digimon oscuros comandodos por Lilithmon y destruyeron la ciudad del comienzo. Por fortuna entre Ogremon y yo, pudimos destruir a Lilithmon evolucionando a nuestras formas megas; aunque admito que de no estar malherida por algún combate anterior no estaría aquí – suspiro el digimon – su aspecto indicaba que se había visto recientemente en una pelea a muerte. A pesar de ello, el mal ya estaba hecho; la distorsión se había producido y el poder de la oscuridad aumentado drásticamente. Antes de morir, Lilithmon, se jacto de que los tres ángeles no regresarían jamás, sus digihuevos habían sido destruidos – un deje de amargura se mostraba en su voz, aquello era muy grave – hace dos semanas, un gotsumon, contemplo como unos anillos oscuros capturaban a los digimon, ese anillo penetra en ellos y los convierte en siervos de la oscuridad. Son pocos los que quedan vivos y sin controlar; generalmente se mantienen escondidos. El miedo se ha adueñado de todos.

La marcha por el bosque prosiguió, el lima cada vez se alteraba más en ese instante.

- Se acerca una tormenta – informo Leomon alzando la vista preocupado al cielo – las tormentas son los emisarios de esos anillos; casi siempre. Son generalmente impredecibles. Apresurémonos, no falta mucho para el refugio.

(***)

Habían pasado dos semanas en las ruinas, por alguna razón la oscuridad no podía entrar en ellas, lo que lo convertía en la base más adecuada, el lugar más seguro; por el momento.

Todos los días, durante esas dos semanas, dos digimons del grupo salían de exploración a recabar información; necesitaban tener cuanta más información del enemigo mejor, pero pocas cosas relevantes sabían; seguían sin saber lo más importante, a quien se enfrentaban.

Aquel día, les había tocado a Patamon y Gatomon; estaban regresando cuando el cielo se oscureció.

- Démonos prisa – dijo Patamon apretando su vuelo. Gatomon lo seguía por detrás.

Dos anillos se dirigían hacia ellos, tenían que huir sin descanso, si alcanzaban las ruinas estarían a salvo. A un par de metros de la entrada a las ruinas, Gatomon se tropezó, mientras Patamon los traspasaba. Los anillos iban a capturar a Gatomon, ya no le daba tiempo a huir a las ruinas y eran casi imposibles de evadir; aquello era ya evidente. En ese momento se oyeron dos disparos que impactaron en sendos aros, una en cada aro; rompiéndolos, perdiendo así su actividad.

Gatomon se giró hacia el lugar de donde procedían los disparos, se quedó estática, perpleja, con los ojos desorbitados.

- Sera mejor que entremos en las ruinas – dijo Leomon recogiendo los ya inofensivos anillos – puede que Izzi quiera estudiarlos.


	6. El código maligno

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás, muchos miraron sorprendidos al acompañante de Leomon. Gatomon caminaba, pero estaba en Shock todavía; aquello no lo esperaba, no sabía que pensar.

- Has tardado dos semanas – recriminó Tai molesto

- Tan solo dos días

- La distorsión de este mundo ha debido alterar el espacio-tiempo de nuevo, acelerando así el transcurso del tiempo en este mundo en comparación con la tierra – teorizó Izzi

Iba vestida de negro, pantalones, camiseta y chaqueta estilo chándal con capucha. Llevaba una mochila azul oscuro. El arma enfundada de nuevo en su cinto, quedando oculto por la chaqueta; nadie la había visto, a excepción de dos digimon, el resto asociaban las detonaciones del disparo a cualquier otra cosa. Se acomodó en un rincón desde el que podía verlos a todos, más o menos por detrás de Izzi, manteniéndose apartada de Gatomon. Leomon le entregó a Izzi los anillos interceptados.

- ¿Ha esto que le ha pasado? – inquirió perplejo mirándolos, esperaba que el daño que habían sufrido no supusiese una pérdida de información.

- Esto – respondió Kari sacando los casquillos que había recogido y lanzándoselos a Izzi – las balas se pulverizaron al impactar – agrego tranquilamente – eso fue raro.

- ¿Tienes un arma? – preguntó Mimi asustada abrazándose a si misma, las armas eran algo que le daba miedo

Kari no respondió a aquello, ni siquiera sabía porque había terminado yendo allí, esperaba no arrepentirse de aquella decisión; había avisado a su jefe que se tomaría un tiempo indeterminado y a Sean le había contado que su hermano la necesitaba. Ella estaba pendiente del análisis de Izzi de los anillos, pero sin acosarlo.

Gatomon en cambio, la miraba en silencio, su expresión era seria y triste. Kari no le hablaba, seguía sin hablarle, después de años sin verse, su silencio se mantenía. Todo desde que decidió entrar a pasar un mes en ese mundo, todo desde que se marchó sin más tras sus palabras. Endureció su mirada; le dolía mucho que no le dirigiese la mirada ni le hablase, sobre todo ahora que estaban en la misma habitación. Se había limitado a salvarla de los anillos, pero ni tan siquiera le dirigió un saludo o una mirada de reconocimiento. Patamon se le acercó al notar su estado de ánimo, abrazándola en la medida de sus posibilidades, aferrándose suavemente con sus patitas a su pelaje; eso distrajo suficiente a Gatomon para mirarlo y sonreír levemente. Casi de forma imperceptible, pero los dos digimon sabían que esa sonrisa estaba ahí. Nadie los miraba, pues el resto estaban teniendo varias conversaciones al mismo tiempo, solo Kari quien permanecía en silencio observándolo, lo vio, encontrando interesante aquel movimiento. Las conversaciones pronto giraron hacia los anillos que habían cogido como muestra y que Izzi estaba analizando.

- Estos anillos tienen una extraña combinación – dijo Izzi tras los preliminares – me llevara tiempo descifrarlos

- Pues afánate - Tai quería pasar ya a la acción

- Tomate tu tiempo, Izzi – dijo Kari con clama, luego se volvió a su hermano – si quieres un análisis efectivo y concreto dale todo el tiempo que necesite, sin presiones; analizar algo no es introducir los datos y ya está, desconocemos lo que es eso realmente, al igual que el intricado de su encriptado – permanecía tranquila, hablando en absoluta calma, sin alterarse ni elevar la voz

- ¡Están destruyendo este mundo y tu estas tan tranquila! – estallo Tai

- ¿Entonces qué, hermano?, ¿salimos a buscar problemas? ¿Aun si saber lo que ocurre?

- Te diré lo que ocurre – Tai estaba completamente alterado – uno o más digimon oscuros están atacando y destruyendo este mundo; y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando este mundo se ve afectado por la oscuridad. ¿o lo has olvidado?

Tanto los digimon como el resto del grupo observaban la pelea.

- Si queremos liberar a esos Digimon o que esos anillos no afecten a nuestros compañeros habrá que averiguar que son – intervino Izzi – estoy con Kari, Tai. Ella tiene razón en esto.

- Tú a lo tuyo, Izzi – repuso Tai, no es que quisiera ser desagradable, simplemente estaba ansioso y frustrado.

- No discutamos entre nosotros – dijo Matt – es tarde, será mejor que vayamos todos a dormir, aquí dentro estamos seguros – su intención era calmar los ánimos, sobre todo a Tai, antes que las cosas pasasen a mayores.

Los digimon se acercaron a sus compañeros, excepto Gatomon que permaneció con TK y Patamon; Tentomon miraba lo que hacía Izzi. Casi todos los niños, ahora adultos, se fueron a dormir. Menos Izzi, que se había propuesto resolver el enigma de los anillos aun si pasaba la noche en vela. Kari tampoco, permaneció apoyada en el pilar contemplando la escena; no tenía sueño, así que emplearía ese tiempo en otra cosa.

- ¿No vas a dormir, hermana? – pregunto en un tono más calmado

- Me quedare haciendo compañía a Izzi – dijo con una sonrisa amable – descansa, Tai.

- Yo cuidare de los dos – aseguro Tentomon.

Kari mira al digimon insecto unos instantes y le dedica una sonrisa, antes de acercarse al lado de Izzi contemplando la pantalla del ordenador; le haría compañía y ayudaría en lo que necesitase. Gatomon compuso un gesto de rabia, le dolía que Kari ni la mirase, quería hablarse, pero al mirarla encontraba un muro de hielo; esa mirada fría la había asustado, la mirada que tenía cuando la salvó de los anillos, mirada que tenía ahora pero en menor grado. Sin poder remediarlo, notaba como se le escapaba una lágrima. Patamon enseguida apretó su amarre, demostrándole que estaba ahí para ella; también aprovecho para derribarla con suavidad, de modo juguetón.

- Las cosas se arreglaran, ya lo verás – le dijo en un optimista susurro – descansemos un poco

Gatomon, todavía abrazada a Patamon cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormirse, algo le impedía conciliar el sueño. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, únicamente que el resto se fue durmiendo poco a poco. A mitad noche oyó lo que hablaban los tres que quedaron despiertos.

- Leomon me encontró en la ciudad del comienzo; esta destruida.

- Eso lo hicieron los amos oscuros – recordó Tentomon lo ocurrido hacía años – sin la ciudad del comienzo los digimon no podemos renacer; incluso algunos pueden perderse para siempre, depende de lo dañados que queden sus datos; si se dañan mucho y no son reconstruidos en el acto... sería igual que si un digihuevo fuese destruido.

- ¿Por qué destruir a los digimon si pueden controlarlos? - Se cuestionó Izzi

- tal vez para evitar que algún enemigo suyo pueda renacer – teorizo Kari - pero, ¿a quién en concreto querrían evitarle eso?

- Corren rumores de que han estado dando caza a los digimon de tipo sagrado – dijo Tentomon – de hecho nosotros presenciamos como mataban a uno

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes? – le cuestiono Izzi

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrio, Tentomon? – Kari se mantenía con calma, su intuición le decía que el asunto era más grave de lo que por sí ya era, todo podría acabar siendo un asunto clave en ello.

- Nos habíamos refugiado en el trolebús del lago, a mitad noche oímos un ruido, era una pelea, nos asomamos a la ventana, eran D'arcmon y Ladydevimon, creo que peleaban por una espada que al parecer estaba protegiendo D'armon

- ¿Una espada? – interrumpio Izzi con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad, aquello le parecía algo raro

- Si, se notaba que era un objeto poderoso, pero no sé lo que es exactamente; era la primera vez que veíamos esa espada, y la última. Lady devimon destruyo a D'arcmon y cuando intento tomar la espada esta la repelió con una onda de energía. Luego la espada desapareció.

Gatomon abrió los ojos intranquila, intuía lo que podía ser esa espada, pero era algo perteneciente a una leyenda, nunca nadie la había visto realmente, ¿sería esa misma espada o se trataría de cualquier otra?

- Quien esté detrás de esto es muy astuto y no parece dejar nada al azar – analizó Kari – esa espada debe ser importante para ese sujeto si hace destruir a un digimon sagrado por obtenerla; es más, los destruyo a todos, o casi todos – miro de soslayo hacia Gatomon y Patamon, preguntándose si ellos sabían algo o si acaso, el mero hecho de que estuviesen allí los ponía en peligro inminente.

- ¿Por qué un solo enemigo? – pregunto Izzi al entender las palabras de Kari

- Aparentemente esta todo demasiado bien organizado, como si llevase tiempo planeándolo para asestar el golpe, alguien que trabaja en solitario y no le preocupa cuantos pueda perder de su equipo, por poderosos que sean los que pierda, como si los utilizase como instrumento para lograr sus fines.

- Me he perdido – dijo Tentomon

- En la ciudad del cominezo, Leomon me comento a quien envió a destruirla – dijo en tono sombrio – Lilithmon comandaba la destrucción de la ciudad del comienzo y según me conto se notaba que estaba ya malherida, bastante debilitada, por eso pudieron destruirla. Aunque lamentablemente no pudieron impedir la destrucción de la ciudad del comienzo.

- Sigo sin entender lo que dices

- Mmm... estas haciendo un perfil, ¿no? – dedujo Izzi

- Más o menos, con todo lo que tenemos por el momento, puede ayudarnos a saber o deducir quien puede estar tras esto, aunque no tenemos toda la información

- ¿y si anotamos lo que tenemos por ahora? – propuso Izzi - ¿tienes un cuaderno?, lo pasaré luego al ordenador en cuanto termine de analizar esto

- Por supuesto, pero yo no lo pasaría al ordenador, no sé si sea del todo seguro.

- Yo me encargare que lo sea

Pasado un rato, el ordenador comenzó a pitar, Izzi tecleo unas cosas, parecía estar invirtiendo los códigos mostrados. Al terminar, compuso una mirada de terror

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Kari, la cara de Izzi indicaba que algo no muy bueno

- Estos anillos son un hibrido, compuesto por la corrupción de los datos sagrados y el código de las semillas de oscuridad – revelo Izzi

- Tenemos que buscar una forma de destruirlos

- La tuya parece ser bastante efectiva – menciono Izzi bromeando un poco, algo inusual en él

- Podríais usar el poder de los dispositivos sagrados, aunque tendríais que acercaron mucho a ellos y sería muy peligroso – sugirió Tentomon

- O localizar el lugar en que se fabrican y destruirlo, datos de fabricación incluidos – agrego Kari, le gustaba la idea de Tetomon, pero no serviría de mucho si continuaban siendo infectados.

Izzi la miro sorprendido

- Me pondré a ello, tengo un par de ideas que quizá nos ayuden con eso – dijo poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato con el ordenador – descansad un poco los dos, si consigo algo os lo diré

- Si consigues algo mejor decírselo a todos mañana – recordó Kari – buenas noches

(***)

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos hubieron despertado y comido algo, se reunieron

- Anoche termine de descifrar los anillos; son unos objetos mucho más poderosos que las versiones anteriores de las ruedas negras y los anillos que utilizaba Digimon emperador – comenzó a explicar Izzi – las ruedas de devimon eran datos oscuros, con un gran poder de penetrabilidad en el cuerpo; y datos de los anillos de digimon emperador...

- Eran una inversión de los datos de mi anillo sagrado – interrumpio Gatomon con amargura en la voz – creando así datos corruptos

- Entonces tan solo es una mezcla de los dos tipos de datos – comento Matt

- Si y no, esos datos se fusionan de forma que conforman un constructo lineal – explico Izzi – suponemos que un solo sistema guarda la memoria de la construcción de las dos estructuras y de alguna forma a compatibilizado los datos haciendo que actúen de forma sinérgica

- Izzi, ¿Cómo conseguiste los datos de las ruedas de devimon? – pregunto Joe

- No los obtuve, sólo lo deduje; al desglosar los datos, hay un grupo que adquieren ese forma

- ¿Y cómo los destruimos? – pregunto TK

- Si pudiésemos verlos podríamos atacarlos; pero al ser absorbidos para formar parte del digimon poseyéndolo, así no sabemos dónde está realmente el dispositivo oscuro, por lo que no puede romperse. Creo que podríamos probar con los dispositivos sagrados, pero eso es demasiado arriesgado

- Resumiendo – dijo Matt con seriedad – hagamos lo que hagamos iremos a ciegas, no me gusta – luego compuso una sonrisa – pero no nos queda otra

- Kari; proponles la idea

- Buscar el lugar en que se fabrican y destruirlo – dijo en tono serio y algo frío – eso evitara que más digimon sean controlados; luego ya los iremos liberando uno por uno. Solo espero que podamos hacerlo sin casarle daño; sino, con el estado en que se encuentra ahora la ciudad del comienzo...

- Moriran – termino TK secamente captando lo que quería decir Kari

- Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? – dijo Agumon – vamos a ayudaros

- Espera Agumon, ¿hay algo más Izzi? – preguntó Tai

- Pues... me comunique con Genai, sabemos que está en el continente de server; me dirá si por allí esa ocurriendo o no eso mismo con los digimon que viven allí; cuanta más información tengamos mejor, aún no me ha respondido – compruebo cada cinco minutos el ordenador -esperaba recibir las noticias que aguardaba noticias que podían simplificar las cosas o complicarlas.

Kari se había juntado con Joe y Mimi en una partida para buscar comida, había querido ir con ellos por hacer algo y al mismo tiempo, observar el entorno; no eran los considerados más fuertes del grupo en cuanto a su capacidad de lucha, pero eran los más dispuestos siempre al dialogo y eso agradaba a Kari.

- No podemos alejarnos mucho; eso preocuparía al resto del grupo – dijo Joe – por otro lado tenemos que conseguir comida fresca; no podemos estar siempre racionando productos perecederos

- Lo ideal sería una combinación de todo y comer comidas adecuadas – menciono Mimi – yo me podría encargar de la cocina

- Chicos, ¿y si vamos de pesca? – Pregunto Kari – en la mochila lleva una caña de pescar de estas plegables

- Yo puedo ayudar en eso – dijo Palmon – ya pesque cuando huíamos de los amos oscuros montados en Wamon

- Si, un pez que triplicaba tu tamaño y peso – bromeó Gomamon

- Y que sirvió para que Agumon se lo comiese el solo – agregó Kari

Los cinco echaron a reir; recordando aquellos buenos tiempor. Enseguida Kari dejo de hacerlo, recordar la infancia y la adolescencia a veces estaba bien, pero otras era doloroso.

- Kari, ¿Por qué tardaste dos semanas en venir? – Preguntó Joe – aquí fueron dos semanas aunque en nuestro mundo fuesen dos días

- Por dos motivos: Trabajo y falta de costumbre de mirar el correo todos los días – menciono – aunque estuve a punto de no venir

- Es por Gatomon, ¿no? – Preguntó Mimi; no es que fuese insensible ante eso, sino que simplemente quería saber que mal estaban las cosas

- Ella me lo dejo bien claro hace diez años – dijo de forma cortante, no quería hablar de ello, su hermano le insistía constantemente que hablase de aquello que ocurría y arreglase las cosas con Gatomon; ella se negaba a hacerlo, Gatomon era alguien de palabra, en eso la conocía bien – será mejor que comencemos, no quisiera regresar con las manos vacías

- Muchas veces decimos cosas por estar enfadados que no son lo que sentimos o pensamos de verdad.

Kari no dijo nada, era consciente de aquello que acababa de decir Palmon, y eso era parte del dilema que tenía; lo que más jugaba en su convicción de que aquello fue dicho en serio era que a Gatomon un enfado no solía durarle todo un mes; puede que ya no lo estuviese, pero el tiempo lo había enfriado todo por completo.

Llegaron a un torrente; mientras Joe y Mimi cogían frutas, Kari se sentaba junto al agua con la pequeña caña de pescar que había traído, tenía poco cebo realmente, por lo que deberían apañarse con eso solo; o bien busca algo en el digimundo o fabricando otros métodos, como por ejemplo un arpón, esa idea era la que más le atraía. Un par de horas después se juntaron de nuevo, Joe y Mimi habían conseguido fruta para varios días, mientras que Kari; tan sólo había conseguido pescar lo suficiente para llegar el estómago con algo

- Regresemos

Al poco de internarse en el bosque para regresar a las ruinas, fueron atacados por una bola de fuego, Meramon acababa de atacarlos, el digimon emanaba un aura oscura, estaba aparentemente controlado.

- Digievolucionad – dijeron Joe y Mimi al mismo tiempo

Palmon y Gomamon digievolucionaros en Togemon e Ikkakumon.

- Arpón volcan – pronuncio Ikkakumon

- Ataque de espinas – realizo su ataque Togemon

Ninguno de ellos funciono, se las apañaba para absorberlos, seguramente por los poderes de la oscuridad que había adquirido. Meramon era un digimon de tipo fuego; si tuviesen agua o hielo, Kari se quedó pensativa hasta que callo en algo, el agua era la clave. Junto al rio había un pozo con un cubo. Sonrió y fue corriendo había allí, dejando su mochila, la pesca y la fruta junto a Joe y Mimi. Al rato, regresó con un cubo de agua lleno hasta los bordes.

Se acercó a Meramon y sin mencionar nada ni llamar su atención le arrojo el agua vaciándole completamente encima el cubo.

- Atacad ahora – dijo; meramon se había enfriado y estaba débil. Los digimon de Joe y Mimi le hicieron caso; mientras que los otros dos humanos la miraban como si hubiese enloquecido de repente – el fuego se combate con agua – dijo simplemente.

En cuanto dejaron a Meramon inconsciente, Kari se acercó a él con su dispositivo apuntándole, la luz sagrada del dispositivo actuó sobre el digimon purificándolo y liberándolo de la oscuridad que lo poseía.


	7. Incursión

Escuchaba oculto el reporte de Ladydevimon; su plan de destruir la cuidad del comienzo y que se pasó cayera la única que quedaba con cuerpo supremo a su servicio había funcionado, pues sabía que esta le traicionaría, tarde o temprano le traicionaría, al igual que los otros se unió a él ya en ese nivel, por lo que dudaba que pudiese controlarla por completo, mejor evitar riesgos. También había funcionado el destruir a los digimon de tipo sagrado, todo con una doble finalidad, eliminar cualquier digimon de tipo sagrado de forma definitiva y de paso cualquier amenaza por parte de aquello que estos custodiaban. Como odiaba a los digimon de tipo sagrado.

- Que no pudieses coger la espada significa que todavía hay digimon de tipo sagrado – estaba malhumorado, aquello era un error grave, ahora no sabían dónde estaba la espada – y creo saber de quienes se trata – murmuro para sí de forma que ni Ladydevimon ni los que estaban en la estancia

- Nos aseguramos de destruirlos a todos – dijo un ángel demoniaco, Devimon

- ¿También a aquellos que acompañaban a los niños elegidos? – compuso una sádica sonrisa – por ese fallo vuestro; establecer nuestro orden en este mundo será más complicado

- Los buscaremos y destruiremos, amo – aseguro Ladydevimon

- No, ellos iran a vosotros; por ahora seguid controlando la isla File, debe estar bajo nuestro control entero si queremos adueñarnos de la sabiduría que ocultan las ruinas

- Si, amo – respondieron ambos

Esperó a que ese par se marcharan, para volverse hacia un tercer digimon que había en la sala, era un Phantomon

- Ese pequeño trabajo que te comente, lo realizaras en el momento oportuno; ya conoces mis condiciones.

(***)

Tras la pelea en la que liberaron a Meramon, regresaron a las ruinas, no podían retrasarse más, una vez dentro del perímetro de seguridad, mientras cocinaban al aire libre el pescado, Joe relataba todo lo ocurrido; así como el modo de actuar de Kari.

- Tai, se nota que Kari es tu hermana – dijo Agumon admirado

- Es cierto, a este paso me quita el puesto de líder

- ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta que eso fue una imprudencia? – pregunto TK molesto

- Claro que lo fue – admitió Kari – una imprudencia calculada y necesaria, pero eso no es lo importante

- Cierto – dijo Sora – por lo que contáis hay que dejarlos inconscientes o fuera de juego y usar el poder de los dispositivos

- Tenemos que encontrar el lugar donde fabrican ese artefacto – recordó Matt con fastidio

- Tiene que estar en esta isla; según Genai esto no está ocurriendo en el continente – aporto Izzi – debe ser un lugar con el suficiente poder y energía

- Deberíamos ir al monte Mugen – sugirió Patamon – si lo hiciéramos podríamos ver desde lo alto cualquier base del enemigo

- O meternos en la boca del lobo – dijo TK - recordad lo que ocurrió la última vez que subimos ahí – dijo en un tono que contenía dolor y rabia

Todos sabían de lo que estaba hablando TK, él estaba marcado por esos sucesos en particular. Kary lo contemplo en silencio, completamente seria, aquello no tenía por qué volver a ocurrir, pero era probable que pasara si no se tenía cuidado, ya que no sabían a quien se estaban enfrentando.

- Si vamos a ese lugar, dados sus antecedentes, es posible que nos ataquen e incluso nos veamos envueltos en una pelea que incluso pueda superarnos – hablo al fin Izzi

- Podríamos usar algo de carnada – propuso Kari – un cebo, un caramelito para aquellos que estén tras esto

- Ni hablar – intervino Gatomon mirándola con gran enfado

Para todos estaba claro que ellas dos se estaban comunicando de alguna manera; aunque con malas caras y miradas frías

- ¿De qué habláis? – pregunto Piyomon

- No tiene importancia – respondió Kari – solo era una idea

Escucharon a alguien que se acercaba, eso cesó la conversación de todos, manteniéndose alerta; sus pisadas producían un golpeteo metálico contra el suelo; pocos segundos despues vieron quien era, o más bien quienes eran. Andromon y Monzaemon.

- Me alegra encontraros – dijo Andromon – os estábamos buscando, hay algo que deberíais saber

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Tai

- Hace unas semanas a fábrica de esta isla cayó en manos de los digimon demonio, Devimon y Ladydevimon, ellos comenzaron a alterar los patrones de producción, ahora producen oscuridad, de ahí salen los artefactos que dañan a los digimon

- Andromon, ¿esta isla perdería su vida si la fábrica fuese dañada? – preguntó Izzi

- Quedaría desértica al consumirse su energía – intervino Centarumon – la isla consume energía y la fábrica se la proporciona; estando la fábrica bajo el control de la oscuridad...

- Lo que le proporciona es energía oscura – dijo TK con voz gélida y el rostro completamente frio – maldito Devimon.

- Tenéis que destruir la fábrica –dijo Monzaemon

- La fábrica está al otro lado de la isla; ir hasta ella supone salir a campo abierto – repuso Matt – y exponernos a nuestros enemigos

- ¿No hay algún modo seguro de ir? – inquirió Sora

- Podéis ir por el alcantarillado desde el país de los juguetes

- No me gusta ese sitio – se quejó Mimi – huele mal

- A mí me parece buena idea – dijo Kari – será mejor atacar el lugar desde dentro que desde fuera

- Pero, ¿de verdad vamos a destruirlo? – dijo Joe - ¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo¿

- Podríamos destruir el programa que genera los anillos – propuso Izzi, pero me llevara tiempo y en el momento entremos no se cuanto tendremos

- Trataremos de proporcionarte tiempo – dijo Matt – así dejamos lo otro para cuando no tengamos otra opción

Todos asintieron, parecía el mejor modo de proceder; ahora solamente debían descansar y prepararse para aquello que iban a hacer; se habían propuesto mentalizarse en serio y no hacer las cosas sin más. Unos días después, los ocho humanos y ocho digimon, partieron, sus amigos los esperaban

(***)

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque, por un lado no tenían mucho más de que hablar por el momento y por el otro así evitarían alertar a nadie, pretendían ser tan silenciosos como un fantasma. No sabían quién podía o no ser un enemigo, se sentían como vigilados a cada paso que daban. De repente dos digimon les cerraron el paso de golpe, eran Mogiamon y Frigimon, parecían estar poseídos.

- Nosotros nos encargamos – dijeron Tai y Matt al mismo tiempo – vosotros seguid adelante, os alcanzaremos.

El resto del grupo serio hacia el país de los juguetes en cuanto tuvo ocasión; mientras Tai y Matt luchaban junto a Greymon y Garurumon para hacer frente a los digimon de hielo. Los digimon comenzaron a intercambiar ataques, chocando en el aire y creando pequeñas indas expansivas. Era un combate difícil, el poder de la oscuridad los había hecho fuertes, pero no era nada que Greymon y Garurumon no pudiesen afrontar. Greymon aprovechó un descuido de Frigimon para tirarlo colina abajo

- Necesitaremos combinar nuestros ataques para vencerlos – dijo Garururmon

- Entendido

- Ataque carámbano – lanzó su técnica especial Mogiamon

- Atacad ahora – dijeron Tai y Matt

- Mega llama

- Fuego de Zorro

Los ataques se fusionaron, como tantas otras ocasiones, deshaciendo el carámbano de hielo que les había sido arrojado y alcanzando, aunque con menor energía a Mogiamon, quien grito a causa del fuego; al ser del tipo hielo el fuego le causaba daño, finalmente calló inconsciente

- ¡Soy Frigimon! – el otro digimon había regresado a escena

- A por él, Greymon – animó Tai a su digimon

- Yo me encargo de liberar a este – dijo Matt señalando el inconsciente Mogiamon – Garurumon, ayuda a Tai y Greymon con Frigimon

- Entendido Matt

Garurumon se unió a Greymon en la lucha con Frigimon minetras Matt usaba su dispositivo digital con Mogiamon. Greymon detuvo el avance de frigimon sujetándolo con sus puños, comenzando entonces a empujarse el uno al otro en lo que parecía un duelo difícil

- Fuego de Zorro – aprovecho Garurumon para golpear a Frigimon con su ataque en cuanto tuvo un ángulo de tiro limpio.

No consiguieron dejarlo inconsciente, pero si debilitarlo lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo

- Ahora Tai – Dijo Greymon

Tai apunto a Frigimon con su dispositivo liberando también al digimon de la oscuridad que lo había poseído. Después de todo, se despidieron de los dos digimon de hielo quienes se mostraban agradecidos.

- Vayamos con los demás – dijo Tai

- Es muy tarde, no creo que los alcancemos – dijo Matt – se ha hecho tarde, vayamos directamente a la fábrica o al bosque que había antes de salir de ella

- Está muy lejos Matt

- Iremos en Garurumon y esperaremos a los demás

- De acuardo

(***)

Al llegar al país de los juguetes, Monzaemon, les mostro el lugar por donde entrar, el alcantarillado central de la ciudad

- Sigue sin gustarme – dijo Mimi – la vez anterior nos encontramos con los Numemons

- Vamos Mimi, no es el momento de ponerse en plan remilgado – dijo Sora

- ¿Creéis que Tai y Matt estará bien? – inquirió Joe

- Los seis, junto a los digimon, caminaron por el interior del alcantarillado, bordeando la acequia que había en su interior; seguían todos a Izzi, que era el encargado de abrir la marcha. Kari, que no conocía el lugar, procuraba no perder de vista a los demás. Tras veinte minutos caminando, llegaron a la entrada secreta a la fábrica

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó TK, repasar el plan antes de ejecutarlo estaría bien

- Mientras vosotros os deshacéis de los guardas de la factoría, Izzi y yo nos encargamos de la base de datos que da la orden

- Parece fácil

- Lo difícil será encontrar el cerebro de la fábrica – manifestó Izzi – Andromon me dio un plano de la fábrica, pero en el no salen dibujados los pasadizos

- ¿Y el sitio en donde estaba la pila? – pregunto TK – podía estar ahí cerca

- Bueno, si nos quedamos aquí hablando no avanzaremos nada – dijo Sora

- Adelante pues

Entraron al pasadizo, recorriendo su trazado sinusoide y ascendente hacía la fábrica. Al llegar al final del tune dieron con una compuerta cerrada. Decidieron abrirla con cautela, era la compuerta de acceso.

- Bakemons – dijo Gatomon al asomarse – son muy numerosos

- Entonces no podremos véncelos – se desanimó Palmon

- Si podremos, si trabajamos en equipo – aporto Patamon – tengo una idea

Entraron suavemente y con sigilo. Kari cogió una fina barra de hierro que había apollada dobre la pared. Iban a poner en práctica la idea de Patamon; rodearlos y reducirlos antes de que pudiesen reaccionar. Esperaban que no hubiese ningún otro digimon con rango superior en el lugar.

Los digimon comenzaron a atacar a los Bakemon, dejando el paso libre; Izzi aprovecho esto para internarse en el lugar, seguido por Tentomon, TK y Kari.

- Era por aquí dijo el pelirrojo señalando un pasillo oscuro cuya temperatura estaba elevada – manteneos alerta, no sabemos que habrá por aquí

Siguieron a Izzi hasta el lugar, entrando en una estancia en la que había un gran ordenador

- Todo tuyo – le dijo Kary señalando los ordenadores con la cabeza, todavía aferraba la barra de hierro, no era muy pesada, pero tampoco es que fuese liviana

- ¿Para qué es la barra de hierro? – Preunto TK

- Tiene muchas utilidades

- Tenémos que cubrir a Izzi – dijo Tentomon

Izzi estaba atareado con el ordenador, con la misión que tenían; los otros tres estaban vigilando y guardándole la espalda a Izzi. De repente los vieron, se acercaban a ellos. Un grupo de Phantomon


	8. La lucha contra los fantasmas

- Son Pantomons – anunció Tentomon – Izzy, déjame digievolucionar

- De acuerdo

- Tentomon digievoluciona en... Kabuterimon – inmediatamente después hizo un gesto de impotencia – no puede superdigievolucionar

- No importa

- Iré a buscar a Patamon – anunció TK

- De acuerdo – dijo Kari cubriendo el hueco para que pudiese escabullirse TK; se posiciono en puñado el arma de hierro que había cogido al entrar en la fábrica.

(***)

Los digimon atacaban a los interminables Bakemon por grupos; todos habían digievolucionado, a excepción de Patamon y Gatomon. Birdramon, Togemon e Ikkakumon formaban un equipo; Gatomon y Patamon el otro

- Alas de meteoro

- Ataque de espinas

- Arpon volcán

Con esa combinación de ataques, fueron cayendo algunos Bakemon siendo destruidos. Por el otro frente Patamon los mantenía a raya con los burbujas de aire aunque etas no llegaban a dañarlos y Gatomon los golpeaba, ya fuese a puñetazos, patadas o con la cola

- Estos no están controlados – observó la gata – patada de gato – derribo a un Bakemon que trataba de atacar a Patamon por el flanco derecho – no se acaban nunca

De repente, los Bakemon comenzaron a juntarse, fusionándose y formando Bakemons más grandes y poderosos. Un total de cuatro gigantes quedaron. Otros pocos se escabulleron

- Esto va a ser un problema – dijo Sora

- Pues uno para cada uno – dijo Gatomon plantándose frente al Bakemon que tenía ante ella

- Patamon – llegó corriendo Tk – te necesitamos – dijo extrayendo su dispositivo digital – hay Phantomons

Gatomon giró la cabeza hacía TK con expresión preocupada, el Bakemon aprovecho aquello para agarrarla con una de sus garras y lanzarla contra la pared quedando algo aturdida

- ¡Gatomon! – Patamon se acercó a ella

- Estoy bien, tu ve con Tk – miro al Bakemon molesta, acabaría con él

- Patamon – volvió a llamar TK – digievoluciona

- Patamon digievoluciona en... Angemon

- ¡Vamos, por aquí!

Las luchas con esos Bakemon fusionados eran complicadas, solo Gatomon podía mantenerlos a raya sin muchas dificultades

- Joe, ¿recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a ese Bakemon?, cuando la Isla File se dividio

- Si, podría funcionar

Gatomon siguió enfrentándose a su Bakemon, prestando además atención a lo que los otros conversaban, esquivó las garras de Bakemon que quedaron incrustadas en la pared

- Golpe de gato – aprovecho para derribarlo de un puñetazo – ojos de gato – controlo al digimon para que hiciese su voluntad y lo mando atacar a otro de los Bakemon, al que tenía a Ikkakumon acorralado. Luego se lanzó a atacar al que estaba estrujando a Birdramon – patada de gato – lo golpeó en la garra haciéndolo soltar al digimon tipo ave – sea lo que sea lo que tengáis en mente es el momento

Joe comenzó a recitar los textos sagrados, eso debilito un poco a los fantasmas, hasta el punto de poder derrotarlos a todos juntos con la combinación de ataques. No tuvieron tiempo de celebrarlo; a lo lejos oyeron una explosión

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Mimi – parece que venía de dentro

- Vamos

(***)

Kari y Tentomon se prepararon para enfrentar a los Phantomon, eran tres en total, uno de ellos parecía ser el líder pues su guadaña y cadera era más brillante en comparación con las de los otros dos que eran más opacas. Ambos sabían que sus posibilidades eran escasas, pero tenían que cubrir a Izzy, tenían que darle tiempo a su amigo para desarrollar su tarea.

- Son de cuerpo Perfecto

- Lo se

El líder de los Phantomon permanecía quieto, a la expectativa, mientras que los otros dos atacaron, uno se dirigió hacia Kabuterimon y el otro hacia Kari. Kabuterimon atacaba al Phantomon constantemente, siendo estos detenidos por la guadaña, si seguía así perdería energía, aunque lo más seguro es que la perdiese igualmente. Parecia que ambos Phantomon se estaban conteniendo, si eso seguía así quizá Tk llegase a tiempo.

El que ataco a Kari actuó de una forma similar, no lanzando ataques, únicamente tratando de golpearla con la guadaña por su parte roma, era un comportamiento extraño. Kari se defendía como podía con la barra de hierro, usándola como si fuera una espada, deteniendo los golpes de la guadaña e intentando lanzar golpes hacia el Phantomon de la misma manera que él la atacaba. No sabía bien lo que hacía, actuaba por instinto, únicamente había tomado alguna clase muy básica de artes marciales y esgrima; pero sin llegar a pasar del conocimiento de los principios más básicos, lo cual era completamente inútil, en esa situación vio que tendría que haber dedicado más tiempo a ello, pero únicamente fueron cursos de créditos de formación extra.

El Phantomon al que enfrentaba Kabuterimon se decidió a atacar, también el otro; Kabuterimon perdió su energía regresando a ser Tentomon mientras que la barra que había estado usando Kari para defenderse era partida en dos. Nada más sucedió eso un ataque vino de sus espaldas, se trataba de la mano del destino de Angemon, impacto contra los Phantomon, excepción del tercero que era el líder y se mantenía aparte.

- Que interesante – comento Phantomon

Tentomon se incorporó y se acercó a Izzy, mientas Angemon iniciaba una pelea con Phantomon

- Esto ya está – murmuro Izzy – solo tengo que ejecutar el programa y los datos serán destruidos

- No estaría mal romper el equipo de este lugar

Los ataques de los dos digimon chocaban constantemente hasta que uno de ellos derribo el techo del lugar; Angemon aferro a TK, Kari e Izzy; mientras que Tentomon salía por si mismo. Phantomon estaba afuera aguardándoles.

(***)

Matt, Tai y Agumon iban por el bosque montados en Garurumon, creían que así recuperarían el tiempo perdido en la anterior pelea, Garurumon parecía estar cansándose pero todavía le quedaba resistencia para un buen rato

- Esperad – dijo Tai – paremos a descansar y a tomar algo de agua – dijo pensando en Garurumon – este ritmo no puede ser muy bueno – Tai comenzaba a sentir empatía por los demás

- De acuerdo, amigo – dijo Matt – paremos ahí mismo

Se sentaron junto a un riachuelo, Garurumon bebía del agua del torrente y le dieron de comer un par de manzanas, ellos también comieron algo. Apenas estuvieron unos minutos, oyeron una explosión a los lejos, en la dirección en la que se encontraba la fábrica

- Tenemos que ir – dijo Garurumon – nuestros amigos nos necesitan

- Si apresurémonos

Tai y Matt se pusieron en movimiento subiendo al lomo de Garurumon, al igual que Agumon. Partieron nuevamente en dirección a la fábrica.

(***)

Corrieron hacía el lugar que se produjo la explosión, pero el pasillo había quedado bloqueado por un muro de escombros

- Estaban por ahí – dijo Sora

- Salgamos al exterior – propuso Joe - esto puede derrumbarse

De modo que así lo hicieron, salieron fuera para encontrarse con una batalla. Angemon seguía luchando contra Phantomon. Ese Phantomon en particular era más poderoso que el resto, tenía un mayor nivel de desarrollo por lo que no se agotaba al aparecer y desaparecer continuamente

- ¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Mimi al llegar hasta ellos

- Si, más o menos – respondió Tentomon todabía dolorido

- ¿Lo conseguisteis?

- Eso creo – dijo Izzy – de todas formas los daños que ha sufrido la fábrica son irreparables, se desplomara de un momento a otro

- Ayudemos a Angemon – dijo Gatomon comenzando a atacar también ella al Phantomon

- Si – respondieron el resto de digimon pasando a la acción, solamente Tentomon permaneció quieto, tenía que reponerse del anterior enfrentamiento

- No es un Phantomon común – observó Birdramon

- Acabaremos con él – aseguró Ikkakumon

- ¿Acabar conmigo? – se burló - ¿de verdad creéis poder vencerme?, sois unos ilusos

- Alas de meteoro

- Ataque de espinas

- Arpón Volcan

- Segadora de almas – pronunció Phantomon haciendo que su ataque chocase contra aquellos

- Golpe de gato

- Mano del destino

Phantomon esquivo el ataque de Gatomon golpeándola con la cadena, aunque no pudo evitar el ataque de Angemon, el cual le dio causándole daño, mas no lo destruyo. Miro con furia al digimon, si un ataque así le volvía alcanzar, estaba perdido

- Segadora de almas – pronuncio nuevamente, esta vez apuntando al duelo y realizando un movimiento potente. El impacto de su ataque levantó nuevamente una polvareda, aquello era lo que necesitaba; ni humanos ni digimon podrían ver nada, solamente él quien con su habilidad localizo su objetivo

- Venga ataca ahora si te atreves, Angemon – el tono de Phantomon era molesto y burlesco, estaba disfrutando del giro que habían dado las cosas, un giro que el mismo había provocado; sonrió satisfecho – ya sabes lo que pasara si me atacáis

Phantomon había aprovechado la polvareda para atrapar a uno de los elegidos y lo sujetaba con fuerza, apoyando el filo de su guadaña sobre la garganta de este. Todos los digimon dudaban ahora en atacar, si lo hacían, Phantomon usaría a Kari de escudo; solo uno se arriesgó a atacar, Gatomon, quien intentó golpearlo para que la soltara, recibiendo otro golpe con la cadena, esta vez más potente que el anterior que la expulso a unos metros de él. Kari aprovecho ese instante para tratar de liberarse, pero Phantomon le paso la cadena por el cuello, con una ligera presión bastante molesta. Luego se apareció con su escudo humano junto a Gatomon quien seguía en el suelo

- Ella pagara por tu osadia – dijo en un tono sádico apretando lentamente la cadena

Kari notaba que le faltaba el aire, en un ultimo esfuerzo miro a Gatomon, era una mirada extraña, dejando caer su dispositivo digital entregándoselo silenciosamente

- Cuídalo – dijo casi sin voz, costándole mucho hablar antes de caer inconsciente

- Angemon, tenemos que hacer algo – demando TK

- Pero Kari...

- Aún no la he matado – se jacto Phantomon – depende de vosotros lo que le suceda, un solo movimiento y apretare la cadena a su máximo grado

Definitivamente Phantomon estaba disfrutando con todo aquello, de la desesperación que tenían y de su indecisión al atacar. Todo marchaba bien. Gatomon alzo la cabeza, mirando a Phantomon desafiante, con rabia y repugnancia. Phantomon quería seguir jugando con ellos, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Segadora de almas – pronunció lanzando a todos un potente ataque que los hizo caer y regresar a su nivel básico, aquel en el que estaban en su forma natural. Luego pateó a Gatomon con fuerzas, lanzándola unos metros – sabía que no erais más que unos fracasados – agregó antes de encerrase con Kari en una esfera de energía oscura para llevársela con él.


	9. La ira de Gatomon

Todos miraron con impotencia como Phantomon se llevaba a Kari, no habían podido hacer nada por impedirlo, si hubiesen atacado a Phantomon, este se habría cubierto con Kari usándola como escudo. El digimon fantasma había aprovechado ese punto en ellos, la incapacidad de sacrificar a un amigo, lo que no comprendían es porque se la llevaba.

Gatomon se incorporó, aún no habían desaparecido del lugar, comenzó a correr hacia ellos y a impulsar saltando de rama en rama para alcanzar la burbuja. El dispositivo lo había dejado en el suelo, en esos momentos deseaba acabar con Phantomon. Se preparó para golpear la burbuja girando en el aire, si le daba con la cola la partiría debido al poder del anillo sagrado, pero Phantomon se anticipó a su movimiento y con un movimiento de guadaña mandó una onda de energía oscura a Gatomon que le dio de lleno derribándola en el acto. Impacto con fuerza contra el suelo quedando aturdida, tanto por el golpe contra el suelo como por el impacto de la onda oscura.

Finalmente, Phantomon desapareció en el horizonte

- ¡Gatomon! – gritó Patamon volando hacia ella, TK corría tras él y el resto del grupo los seguían

- Estoy Bien – gruño mientras se levantó con dificultad y alcanzando la mirada al cielo con rabia.

En ese instante, llegaron Tai y Matt, que al observar las caras de todos supieron que algo andaba mal, pero... ¿qué era lo que iba mal?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – inquirió Matt

- Había Bakemons y Phantomons vigilando la fábrica – explico TK apretando ligeramente los puños – uno de los Phantomon ha huido llevándose a Kari con él

- ¡Cómo! – dijo Tai furioso - ¿Por qué lo habéis permitido?¿Cómo se os ocurre dejarla desprotegida

- No estaba desprotegida – respondió Izzi – aquí todos cuidamos de todos

- ¿No me digas? – Tai tenía motivos para estar molesto, Kari era su hermana y sentía que se había hecho poco por ayudarla – no os veo rastreando los cielos ni persiguiendo al Phantomon – recrimino – si algo le llega a pasar a Kari

- La cogió usándola de escudo – soltó de repente Patamon – por eso no pude atacarle, le habría dado a Kari

- ¿Y qué has dicho? – dijo con rabia pero pasándosele ligeramente la agresividad que sentía, todo lo chocante a su hermana solía ponerlo nervioso – maldito Phantomon, cuando lo encuentre...

- Súmate a la lista – hablo con odio – porque no pienso dejar de él ni la capucha

Todos se quedaron mirándola, el rostro de Gatomon era puro odio, no comprendían porque reaccionaba así, sería normal que sintiese rabia, pero ese odio; ese odio era escalofriante, les recordaba a la primera vez que la vieron. Gatomon sentía correr en sí el odio y los deseos de venganza, la expresión de Kari cuando la llamó, cuando estaba siendo asfixiada por la cadena de Phantomon; no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, era una mirada de sufrimiento y miedo.

- Tómalo con calma – le dijo Phantomon – la encontraremos, ya lo veras – Gatomon en ese momento lo miro molesta – si no piensas fríamente te perderás

- No te metas – dijo bruscamente antes de salir corriendo

(***)

Pasadas unas horas, llegaron a una cueva, una cueva cercana al monte Mugen; la misma en la que habían estado hacía años, en su primera aventura por ese mundo. Patamon estaba algo decaído y preocupado, Gatomon no había regresado con ellos.

- Tranquilízate – dijo TK – ya volverá cuando se le pase

- No creo que se le pase fácilmente, nunca la había visto así, normalmente puedo saber lo que piensa, pero en esos momentos hasta a mí me dio miedo

- Eso no es lo único preocupante – dijo Izzi – Gatomon es un digimon de tipo sagrado y todos sabemos ya que hubo una cacería contra ellos; si la ven podría ser catastrófico.

- Ella sabe cuidarse – dijo Patamon – me preocupa que se deje llevar por ese odio.

- El dispositivo digital sirve para alejar y disipar la oscuridad – recordó Matt tras unos instantes de silencio, estaba pensativo - ¿Por qué dejo caer Kari el suyo?¿Porque se lo entregó a Gatomon? – les habían contado y descrito todo lo sucedido

- Pues para que Gatomon lo usara – dijo Agumon soltando lo primero que se le ocurría

- No lo creo – dijo Izzi – esta vez los poderes de la oscuridad han aumentado mediante la destrucción de digimon de tipo sagrado – les recordó – Kari y yo pensamos que quien esté detrás de esto querría destruir cualquier cosas que tuviese un poder sagrado y los dispositivos tienen parte de ese poder

- ¿Qué sentido tiene proteger el dispositivo si se queda ella sin protección? – inquirió TK

- No entiendo nada – dijo Mimi

- Es mejor que lo guardes tu Tk – dijo Izzi arrojándole el dispositivo de Kari – tu representas la esperanza, y la esperanza es guardiana de la luz

- De acuerdo.

Habían conseguido destruir los datos que guardaban el código maligno de los anillos, así como todas las reservar que habían encontrado; pero esa pequeña victoria les sabía a derrota. No les agradaba mucho no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Kari y ahora no sabían dónde podía encontrarse. Tras establecer los turnos de guardia, poco a poco fueron quedando dormidos, a excepción de Tai y Tk quienes se quedaron vigilando

- TK, ¿crees que...? – no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, que quería pensar en eso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo

- No creo que este muerta, los ocho somos una unidad, estamos conectados de alguna manera, si uno de nosotros muriese o cayese en la oscuridad lo notaríamos – dijo lo que pensaba sinceramente, también en su voz había esperanza – Kari es muy fuerte, siempre lo ha sido Tai, quizá ninguno nos dimos cuenta porque siempre todos buscábamos protegerla, pero sabe cuidarse ella misma, estoy seguro.

- Ojalá supiéramos donde buscar.

(***)

Gatomon había regresado a la fábrica, la recorrió caminando lentamente con atencion completa a todo el entorno, no descansaría hasta encontrarlos, Haría picadillo a ese Phantomon. Tenía un gran pesar y dolor, sentía que incluso las palabras que le había dedicado a Kari hacía años se cumplían en parte, creía que así había sido, cuando Kari quedo inconsciente con esa mirada de sufrimiento, la creía muerta.

Soltó un grito de rabia, completamente cargado de ira y de odio; no había podido defenderla, no había podido protegerla, pero la vengaría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida; las consecuencias de lo que hiciera hasta conseguir culminar su venganza no le importaban, ya nada importaba.

Escucho un ruido en el interior de una de la zonas más dañadas, se dirigió hacia allí, se trataba de un Bakemon superviviente; los Bakemon solían estar a las órdenes de los Phantomon. Se agazapó lista para atacar, ese Bakemon le daría la información que buscaba, lo quisiera o no.

Saltó sobre él y lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe, era necesario para inmovilizarlo, la ira y la rabia incrementaba su poder. No le costó nada inmovilizarlo, y llevarlo ya inconsciente y atado a la parte más profunda de la fábrica; lo ató de las garras y lo colgó del techo, a una altura considerable para él pero no para ella, no tendría problemas con él. Aguardó observándolo hasta que despertase, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente el Bakemon, ella se mantuvo despierta mirándolo con desprecio y pensando en todo lo que podía hacer para que hablase

- Al fin despertaste – dijo con desprecio – hay dos formas de hacer esto, o me das la información que te pido, o pagaras las consecuencias – su voz ahora cuasi fría estaba cargada de odio - ¿Dónde está Phantomon?

El Bakemon permaneció en silencio, no quería decir nada, no deseaba desvelar nada, tenía miedo, pues desconocía lo que esa gata haría con él, solo pensaba que nada bueno en definitiva. Ante la falta de respuesta, Gatomon comenzó a golpearle repetidas veces con la cola, fuertemente, como si fuese un látigo; estaba descargando en él su ira y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de sus gritos, ¿desfrutaba?, se detuvo unos instantes, ¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando con eso?, por unos instantes sintió miedo por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que tenía en mente, tenía que centrarse en obtener lo que buscaba, únicamente eso, ya se deleitaría cuando se vengase. En un rápido movimiento corto la cuerda que amarraba al golpeado Bakemon, cayendo este al suelo con fuerza. Luego se dejó caer sobre él poniéndole la garra encima

- ¿Dónde está Phantomon? – Repitió su pregunta – será la última vez que repita la pregunta

- Server – dijo entrecortadamente el Bakemon – el continente de Server

Gatomon le asestó un rápido golpe final, el Bakemon quedó destruido; Gatomon se incorporó con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido

(***)

Tras pasar la noche en la cueva, salieron al exterior apenas amaneció; habían decidido hacer dos grupos para cumplir las dos misiones que tenían en ese instante, liberar a todos los digimon poseídos y encontrar alguna pista sobre Kari y de paso buscar a Phantomon. Tai, Izzi y TK iban en un grupo; los otros cuatro en el otro. Todos con sus respectivos compañeros digimon. Acordaron encontrarse de nuevo al pie de esa montaña, junto a la entrada a la cueva.

Un grupo se dirigió hacia el este y el otro hacia el oeste.

El primer lugar al que decidieron dirigirse el grupo compuesto por Sora, Matt Joe y Mimi; fue hacia la sabana a hablar con los Yokomon y pedirles orientación, el bosque por el que caminaban estaba silencioso, como si el mundo se hubiese callado de repente. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar al hogar de los Yokomon, un ejército de numemons los atacó, al parecer estaba aguardándolos

- ¡Corred! – gritó Matt

- Pero si están controlados... – comenzó a hablar Joe

- ¡Qué más da!, necesitamos una estrategia para enfréntanos a todos ellos, son demasiados – apunto Sora

- ¿Y si digievolucionamos?

- Esperad al momento oportuno – dijo Matt

- Ya me pareció raro no encontrarnos con ellos en las alcantarillas – comento Mimi

Se metieron entre la maleza al llegar a un claro, el cual momentos después quedó inundado por los Numemons; escondidos, aprovecharon para digievolucionar. En el cielo apareció Birdramon y en el claro hicieron acto de presencia Garurumon, Ikakumon y Togemon

- No les hagáis daño, solo hay que ayudarlos – dijo Mimi, los Numemon no eran sus digimon preferidos pero aun así eran seres vivos

- Tranquila, sabemos bien que hacer – aseguró Togemon – ataque de espinas

- Arpón volcán

- Alas de meteoro

- Fuego de Zorro

Varios ataques así, extendiéndolos por todo el claro dejaron debilitados a los Numemons, quedando todos amontonados.

- Usemos los dispositivos en conjunto – propuso Joe apuntando a la pila de Numemons con su dispositivo. Los otros tres lo imitaron

Por otro lado, el otro grupo; compuesto por Tai, Izzi y TK, se encontraron con las zonas igual que el resto, completamente desérticas, TK no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que estaban siendo observados, Patamon parecía sentir algo similar.

- El poder de la oscuridad es muy fuerte aquí – dijo, Patamon al igual que Gatomon podía sentir el poder de la oscuridad, aunque no con la misma intensidad – algo se acerca

Una figura apareció ante ellos, los tres se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos; era un digimon tipo ángel caído de color negro azabache y ojos rojos, fríos y llenos de odio, Devimon.

- Mi amo me ha dado la oportunidad de vengarme por lo que me hicisteis hace años – dijo sonriendo con gran malicia, estaba satisfecho y esta vez no fallaría – pagaréis por aquello y por haber destruido mi fábrica

- Eso está por verse – dijo TK – ¡Patamon!

- ¿Creéis que os daré a oportunidad de digievolucionar? – dijo convocando una ola de energía oscura que los bloqueaba inmovilizándolos

- Golpe de gato – Gatomon se lazo sobre Devimon derribándolo momentáneamente de un potente golpe; había sentido su poder por lo que se acercó a ver lo que ocurría, desviándose momentáneamente de su determinación inicial al ver que sus amigos estaban en peligro, ayudaría a sus amigos a luchar contra ese demonio antes de partir hacia Server; no dejaría que nadie más perdiese a su compañero, no dejaría que nadie más muriese – digievolucionad ahora.

Los tres digimon le hicieron caso y digievolucionaron aprovechando la confusión de Devimon; quien al darse cuenta que tenía las de perder estando frente a dos digimon de tipo sagrado, comenzó a invocar el poder de la oscuridad, tal cual hizo el año pasado

- Otra vez – gruño Angemon

- No lo permitiré – dijo Gatomon usando el poder de su anillo sagrado para dispersar la oscuridad, evitar que Devimon la concentrarse, era un pulso de poder el que iniciaron - ¿Quién es tu amo?¿Quién te envía?

- Nunca lo sabréis – dijo cruelmente siguiendo el pulso con Gatomon intentando absorber energía oscura cosa que ella no le permitía, se estaba impacientando con aquello, iba a terminar con eso rápidamente, se acabaron los adornos – haré que de este lugar vuestras tumbas – se volvió hacia Gatomon, se desharía de ella antes de aplastar a los demás – tú serás primero, Garra mortal

- No te dejaremos – grito Tai – chicos adelante

- Si – dijeron TK e Izzi

Gatomon libero algo de poder entregándoselo a sus amigos sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Devimon ni ceder terreno ante él, ni la cercanía de la muerte la asustaba

- Mega llama

- Mega explosión

- Mano del destino

Los tres ataques eran muy potentes sobretodo incrementados por el poder cedido de Gatomon; se combinaron entre si potenciándose a su vez e impactando contra Devimon destruyéndolo por completo como la última vez, solo que esta sin sacrificios; únicamente quedaba saber quién lo había traído de vuelta a la vida.

- La oscuridad en esta isla se ha reducido – dijo Gatomon seriamente; seguía con un tono frío y rencoroso pero que controlaba en presencia de ellos – encargaos de liberarla por completo – dijo antes de comenzar alejarse

- Gatomon – dijo Patamon, quien no se dejaba engañar del todo - ¿A dónde vas?

- A Server – dijo con determinación – juro que la vengaré, aunque sea o último que haga

- Pero...

No le dio opción a objetar; inmediatamente partió corriendo por el bosque aprovechando su agilidad

(***)

Era un lugar frio y oscuro, parecía un sótano o algo similar, pero era mucho más amplio; no era un sótano, eran unas mazmorras. Frente a la puerta ya cerrada de una de ellas había dos digimon, uno de ellos era Phantomon.

- Traje lo que me pidió, amo

- No tienes un estilo muy limpio – menciono fríamente al percatarse de la marca de la cadena en el cuello de la prisionera – pero no está del todo mal, retírate

Después de marcharse el Phantomon, el digimon la contemplo unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse caminando por sus dominios.


	10. Los ocho dispositivos

En cuanto Gatomon se perdió completamente de vista decidieron regresar al punto de encuentro, apretando el paso, sus digimon estaban algo agotados y necesitaban descansar, aun así conservaban las energías suficientes para llegar a la cueva, lo que había sucedido era un asunto urgente. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar y esperaron a que regresase el resto, quienes completamente ajenos a lo que había pasado a sus compañeros caminaban calmadamente, no habían logrado llegar a la aldea de los Yokomon por lo tarde que se les había hecho, pero pensaban repetirlo al día siguiente.

- Tk, déjame digievolucionar, no me fio – manifestó Patamon

- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado – dijo TK, permitiéndole digievolucionar

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió Sora preocupada

- ¿Quién os ataco para que os inquiete tanto? – preguntó Matt – a nosotros un ejército de Numemons, nada serio, aunque parecía que eran todos los de la isla

- Devimon – dijo TK con amargura cerrando los puños

- ¿Cómo? – Joe estaba alarmado – pero si a Devimon lo derrotamos hace años

- Al parecer alguien lo resucito y se convirtió en su amo – dijo Tai – mencionó algo así

- ¿Alguien? – pregunto Mimi temblorosa – tengo miedo, si alguien va a resucitar a todos nuestros enemigos... es terrible

- Tranquila Mimi, no nos apresuremos – le sonrió Joe

- Tendremos que trazar un plan para enfrentarlo – dijo Matt mirando a Tai

- No será necesario – dijo TK – ya no

- Nosotros lo derrotamos de nuevo – aseguró Agumon – estoy seguro que ha sido más divertido que vuestro enfrentamiento con los Numemon

- ¿Cómo lo derrotastéis? – Preguntó Sora, pues todos estaban ilesos – nosotros concentramos en un punto a los Numemon para controlarlos antes de liberarlos, estaban todos controlados

- Y ahora sabemos por quién – dijo TK quien seguía con los puños apretados

- Parece un ataque a dos frentes – comentó Tai

- Es exactamente eso – dijo Izzi – si estaban controlados por Devimon es posible que los mandase para atacaros y teneros entretenidos mientras él nos atacaba a nosotros en un intento de derrotarnos

- Si no hubiera sido porque Gatomon bloqueo su absorción del poder de la oscuridad lo habría logrado – dijo Tk – Gatomon equilibro la balanza

- ¿Gatomon?, pero ella no está aquí – Palmón miraba para todas partes - ¿Dónde está?

- De camino al continente de Server – dijo Angemon preocupado

- Me he perdido – Sora estaba desconcertada - ¿podéis empezar por el principio?

Tai comenzó a narrar todos los acontecimientos; como de repente se habían encontrado cara a cara con Devimon, lo que este había dicho y había hecho; sus intenciones además de la intervención de Gatomon, como esta les había salvado y les había dicho que liberasen por completo la isla.

- Si recorremos la isla buscando uno por uno a los digimon afectados no acabaremos en años – dijo Matt – debe haber otra manera

- ¿Y si le preguntamos a Centarumon? – propuso Mimi – parece que es el que más sabe sobre la isla

- Sería una buena idea – corroboró Izzi – quizá en las ruinas este la respuesta

- Pues vamos – dijo Tai – usemos a los digimon para ir más rápido

- ¿Podremos ir en un solo día? – inquirió Matt – parecen cansados

- Estamos bien – aseguraron todos los digimon

- Si salimos ahora podremos – mencionó Angemon – calculo que llegaremos al anochecer

- Solo tenemos tres digimon voladores – menciono Sora

- También contamos con Garurumon – dijo Matt – nosotros llevaremos a Tai y Agumon

- Angemon y yo llevaremos a Joe – anuncio TK

- Entonces yo llevo a Gomamon y Palmon en Kabuterimon

- Deacuerdo, mimi y yo iremos en birdramon

Una vez se organizaron, se pusieron en marcha de inmediato esforzándose por llegar al templo, a las ruinas antes del anochecer, era el lugar más seguro de la isla, el más seguro que conocían, además se preguntaban cómo estarían Centarumon y Leomon quienes se habían quedado allí custodiando la ruinas.

- ¿Cómo podremos liberar completamente la isla? – preguntó TK - ¿se te ocurre algo, Angemon?

- No realmente, perderíamos mucho tiempo yendo de uno en uno y tiempo es lo que necesitamos – respondió preocupado – aún tenemos que evitar que Gatomon haga una locura y encontrar a Kari.

- Tú también crees como yo, ¿no?

- Sí, tu puedes sentirla ligeramente al igual que yo; Gatomon debería poder sentirla concerteza

- Quizá su distanciamiento se lo impide

- No lo creo – contradijo el ángel – más bien creo que ha dejado de la ira turbe su mente

Joe permanecía en silencio sin intervenir en la conversación, entendía que se trataba de una conversación entre compañeros. El resto de la marcha transcurrió en silencio, completamente en silencio como si cada cual estuviese sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Con la salida de las primeras estrellas, visualizaron la parte superior de las ruinas

- Ya falta poco – anunció birdramon mientras se iban aproximando al lugar.

Los tres que iban volando aterrizaron en el patio de las ruinas al tiempo que Garurumon entraba en ellas. Todos, ya agotados, regresaron a su etapa evolutiva habitual.

- Tengo un poco de hambre – manifestó Gabumon

- Todos tenemos hambre, no hemos comido en todo el día – dijo Tentomon

- Tranquilos – salió Centarumon a recibirlos, junto a Leomon – dentro tenemos comida de sobra

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Leomon viendo quienes faltaban; enseguida se lo contaron todo, todo lo que habían tenido que enfrentar en la fábrica que al principio parecio sencillo y como el Phantomon superviviente había aprovechado las circunstancias. Leomon estaba apenado; esa muchacha que había acompañado hacia unos días desde la ciudad del comienzo a las ruinas, le había caído bien.

- Po ahora lo mejor será pensar en cómo liberar de la oscuridad esta isla – dijo Izzi – si pudiéramos hacerlo de un solo golpe

- Eso es imposible – dijo Tai – lo que tenemos que hacer es rescatar a mi hermana, con dos que se queden aquí liberando a los digimon bastarían

- En realidad hay una manera de hacer lo que dice Izzi, pero necesitaríais el poder de los ocho dispositivos

- Ves – dijo Tai – lo primero es mi hermana

- Yo tengo el dispositivo de Kari – dijo TK tras meditarlo unos instantes - ¿servirá?

Centarumon se quedó pensativo, como analizando o valorando algo

- Seguidme

(***)

Se revolvió incomoda, sin abrir los ojos todavía, tenía claro que estaba sobre un suelo de piedra y el aire olía a humedad, a un lugar cerrado que permanece entre las sombras, le dolía el cuello y sentía arder su garganta; posiblemente por el estrangulamiento de Phantomon. Se frotó ligeramente el cuello, nada grave, se solucionaría por sí solo, en poco tiempo relativamente.

Giró hasta quedar con la espalda completamente apoyada en el suelo, abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro, aperas se filtraba luz de algún lugar; no, no se filtraba nada de luz, solo estaba presente la tenue iluminación aportada por las antorchas. Estaba en unas mazmorras.

Respiro hondo antes de sentarse en el suelo, no se atrevía a incorporarse por completo, al menos hasta encontrarse completamente bien. Frente a ella había un digimon tipo murciélago, estaba observándola, Kari le devolvió la mirada completamente seria. Sabía quién era ese digimon en concreto; todos los digimon, incluso de la misma especie tenían pequeños rasgos que los diferenciaban unos de otros, al igual que los gemelos idénticos; si Demidevimon que murió en el mundo de los humanos estaba de regreso a la vida, quizá... era algo en lo que podía pensar e investigar.

Finalmente se incorporó, estaba en el interior de una celda de unos doce metros cuadrados, ocupada únicamente por ella, sin ninguna comodidad como una colcha para dormir ni nada por el estilo. En la celda de enfrente había digimon de tipo hada, encadenadas a las paredes y con evidentes signos de tortura; estaban sufriendo y no parecía que fuesen a resistir mucho más; aquello no podía tolerarse, era imperdonable, quien les había hecho eso debía ser un monstruo, alguien que pagaba sus frustraciones con los demás.

Se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, así como gritos aterrorizados, seguramente de otros prisioneros, finalmente una figura se detuvo frente a su celda. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, era imposible no sentir algo de miedo, pero no dejaría que se le notase, se sobrepondría a él.

- Debí imaginarlo – dijo con la voz calmada y la mirada fija en su captor – faltaban algunas piezas y otras encajaban demasiado bien

- ¿No piensas suplicar por tu vida? – inquirió el digimon

- ¿Tendría algún efecto? – le devolvió la pregunta en tono retorico – yo creo que no – dijo para sí misma permitiendo que el otro la oyese – eres frio, calculador y metódico, por ellos has conseguido llegar tan lejos sin que te detectasen o se percataran que tú eres la presencia que lo ha orquestado todo, como si fueras un fantasma – Kari sonrió, si ese ser tenía aspectos que parecían contradictorios pero que al converger tenían sentido – pero también eres un Narcisista, tienes deseos de dar a conocer tu obra, que tú eres el genio tras todo, el que maneja a la perfección las marionetas, quien tiene el poder, y por eso sé que no me matarás ahora – todo ello lo dijo manteniendo el tono calmo en la voz, observando sus reacciones, aquel tipo de cosas era lo que solía hacer en su trabajo; definir las características de los criminales según sus actos para atraparlos.

- ¿Cómo dices? – inquirió con ira contenida y los ojos abiertos con una ligera sorpresa

- Necesitas reafirmarte ante los demás, tener público y dado que podría decirse somos antagonistas, no me mataras hasta que el resto llegue – agregó tanteándolo, sabía que provocar a un loco en esta situación era un arma de doble filo, pero si conseguía desestabilizarlo, sería un avance – fue así en el pasado cuando invadiste Tokio y lo es así ahora; ¿me equivoco, Myotismon? – Lo miro fijamente sin dejar de sonreír – creo que no

- No estés tan segura – dijo cruelmente, sentía deseos de acabar con ella en ese instante, pero se estaba conteniendo, lo primero era lo primero. Kari podía percibir el peligro, pero su actitud le indicaba que no la dañaría, al menos no mientras la necesitase con vida, lo que no sabía era para qué.

- Ah, ¿no?, admite de una vez que lo que quieres es espectáculo, y que aguardas la llegada de los espectadores convenientes.

Myotismon no lo negó, seguía sorprendido y furioso, cada vez más furioso, no le gustaba que esa elegida de la luz dijese esas cosas, no le gustaba que supiese tanto.

- Entrégame tu dispositivo digital – le ordeno lleno de ira – o ellas lo pagaran – señaló a las hadas digimon que había en la celda de enfrente

- ¿Eso es obra tuya?, añadamos sádico a la lista

- El dispositivo – solicitó nuevamente, esta vez parecía a punto de salirse de control

- No lo tengo – dijo Kari sinceramente, tenía claro que de tenerlo ella no lo entregaría, pero ella no lo tenía aunque no pensaba desvelar su paradero.

- ¿Dónde está? – inquirió mirándola a con los ojos entrecerrados como analizando si mentía o no mentía.

Kari se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, no tenía intención de decir nada, no sabía dónde se encontraba el dispositivo realmente, solo que estaba con sus amigos y no pensaba ponerlos en riesgo

- ¿No piensas responder?

Se mantuvo callada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, también lo más tranquila que pudo, no decir nada más era la mejor estrategia a seguir, por su parte estaba todo dicho.

- Ya veremos; te quedaras son comer nada hasta que decidas hablar

En cuanto se marchó, se dejó caer apoyándose sobre la pared; suspiro soltando todos los nervios acumulados y tratando de relajarse un poco; mientras lo hacía sintió algo, una ira muy fuerte, ira que no era la suya en absoluto, se quedó desconcertada, ¿a quién pertenecía?

(***)

Centarumon los condujo al propio corazón de las ruinas, era una estancia algo pequeña con una gran piedra en el centro en cuya superficie había unos gravados; eran los dibujos de los emblemas.

- Dejemos los dispositivos sobre los dibujos – dijo Tai

- Pero el de Kari – objeto Matt – ella no está aquí

- Los dispositivos están unidos a los emblemas – recordó Izzi – habría que colocar en cada hueco aquel al que está unido; no perdemos nada por intentarlo

- Pues adelante – Tai tomo la iniciativa depositando el suyo, el resto lo siguieron, uno tras otro dejando los dispositivos sobre los correspondientes dibujos de la piedra. Finalmente, Tk dejo los dos que llevaba al mismo tiempo, el suyo y el de Kari

- La luy y la esperanza actúan en conjunto – dijo al separarse de la mesa

Todos los dispositivos se iluminaron al mismo tiempo, emitiendo distintos haces representativos que al juntarse dieron lugar a una potente luz blanca y pura, que ascendió hacía arriba colándose por el tragaluz del techo y estallo a modo de destello en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Seguidamente se extendió a modo de cúpula por toda la isla, liberándola del mal, purificándola. Lo habían logrado, podían sentirlo, y todo gracias al poder de los dispositivos.


	11. Los residuos del poder

Aquella hazaña se merecía una celebración, pero ellos no estaban para celebraciones; tras liberar completamente la isla de la oscuridad se habían propuesto una nueva meta, un nuevo objetivo, que tendría mayor importancia sobre los demás. Encontrar y rescatar a Kari, cuanto antes mejor.

- Deberíamos registrar toda la isla – dijo Tai

- ¿Y eso de que serviría? – inquirió Izzi – no digo que sea mal plan solo que, ¿no sería mejor ir preguntando a los digimon que conocemos? Quizá alguno sepa algo

- No es tiempo de ir probando suposiciones Izzi – dijo Tai en un tono desagradable – mi hermana está en peligro, tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a Server – manifestó TK con aplomo, en un tono algo seco y frio pero que denotaba una gran determinación – Gatomon dijo que iba allí; no se vosotros pero yo creo que si va allí es porque Kari está allí

- ¿Tú crees, hermano?

Tk se quedó en silencio, mantenía la expresión pero realmente valoraba si estaba tomando la decisión correcta

- Gatomon se volvió rara cuando se llevaron a Kari – dijo Mimi – daba miedo.

- Dijo algo de querer vengarse – aportó Palmon – seguro que persigue al Phantomon que se llevó a Kari

- ¿Estás seguro, TK? – pregunto Tai mirándolo – tu conoces a mi hermana casi mejor que nadie, siempre tuvisteis una conexión especial

- De eso hace mucho; pero mantengo la esperanza de que podremos hallarla

- Yo si que lo estoy – intervino Patamon aleteando – si Gatomon ha ido a ese continente debe ser por algo; se que ella por mucho tiempo deseó volver a ver a Kari. Que Phantomon se la llevara le afecto; por eso creo que la está buscando, que los busca a los dos, aunque...

- ¿Aunque qué? – pregunto Gomamon

- No es nada – aseguró Patamon tras un instante de bacile; le preocupaba bastante la cordura de Gatomon, pero no era algo que desease contar a los demás, solo esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para no perderse.

- A mí me basta – dijo Tai acercándose a TK y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, confiaba en su intuición – vayamos a Server

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?¿teletranportarte? – preguntó Matt – Necesitamos un transporte Tai y preparar el viaje, no podemos ir a lo loco

- Cada minuto que pasemos sin hacer nada...

- Tai – dijo Joe en tono tranquilo y conciliador – tienes razón, pero Matt también la tiene, lo primero es buscar una forma de ir

- Ten paciencia Tai – le dijo Sora

Tai los miró, todos eran sus amigos y todos lo conocían bien; sabían cómo se sentía en esos momentos y buscaban la forma de ayudarlo y hacerle reaccionar fríamente, estaba agradecido con ellos.

- ¿Qué podríamos usar de transporte? Construir... – se detuvo al escuchar un ruido.

Todos guardaron silencio, también lo habían oído, se acercaba hacia donde estaban y sonaba como una especie de ingenio mecánico. Al fin apareció, era un Mekaronimon, un digimon que debía ser pilotado, era como una especie de traje mecánico. Se tensaron, ese digimon era generalmente pilotado por Bakemons; pero se equivocaban, no se trataba de enemigo alguno, sino de Genai. Se preguntaban que hacía allí.

- Habéis crecido mucho en estos años – dijo a modo de saludo, aquello era peculiar en él

- Genai, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo Izzi con un respeto casi reverencial; Tai comenzaba a impacientarse de nuevo

- Hay algo que tenéis que saber – comenzó – en primer lugar quisiera felicitaros por haber liberado la isla de la oscuridad, los ocho lo habéis hecho bien

- Genai – interrumpió Izzi – uno de nosotros fue secuestrado por un enemigo, poco despues de que nos encargásemos del problema de la fábrica, hace un par de días.

- ¿Pero entonces como...?

- Nos dejó su dispositivo – dijo Tk – lo dejo caer y lo utilizamos al mismo tiempo que el mío

Genai se quedó pensativo, eso era extraño y peligroso, el dispositivo los protegía en cierta manera

- Genai, ¿Qué era aquello que querías decirnos? – intervino Izzi – estabámos planeando ir a buscar el actual paradero de la hermana de Tai

- Ah, si eso; las bestias sagradas decidieron anoche liberar el poder de los emblemas para devolvéroslos ahora que os son necesarios

- La luz que nos dio Azulongmon cubria esa función – Tk frunció el ceño

- Hacer aquello debió debilitarlas mucho

- En efecto, fue una decisión difícil de tomar – dijo Genai – y en cuanto a la luz de Azulongmon, la liberasteis en su momento – les informó – un grupo de vosotros sellando la puerta junto a Blakwargreymon y el otro, lo liberasteis para ayudar a dispersar la oscuridad y recuperar parte del equilibrio de este mundo.

- Entendemos – dijo Tai – entonces los emblemas ¿están dispersos nuevamente?

- Si y no; por seguridad fueron alejado de este mundo; ellos son como una parte de vosotros, de hecho todavía tenéis una parte de ellos

- No lo entiendo

- Ellos llegaron a vosotros, pues son vuestras esencias – les dijo – recordad que el verdadero emblema no es el objeto físico aunque se manifieste a través de este.

Todos se miraron confundidos, Izzi estaba con el ceño fruncido analizando aquellas palabras. Pocos segundos después, se marchó, dejándolos sin aclararles nada, al igual que en el pasado, un verdadero enigma.

(***)

Kari dormitaba en el interior de la celda, dormirse en un sitio así y en esas condiciones no parecía nada prudente, pero no dormir no lo era en absoluto. Tenía hambre, aun así no cedería, no daría su brazo a torcer, no pondría en peligro a sus amigos, aunque eso supusiese su propio final. Abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó acercarse a alguien, los mismos pasos que la tarde anterior, había regresado al lugar.

- No pareces importarle mucho a tus amigos – dijo con una sonrisa macabra

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – inquirió con fingido respeto

- Ya sabes lo que quiero, así como las consecuencias de no obtenerlo

- No lo obtendrás

- Tu misma – dijo volviéndose hacia la celda de enfrente y sacando a una de las digimon hada que tenía ahí encerrada arrastrándola frente a Kari, comenzó a torturarla ante ella – ya sabes cómo detener esto – le dijo amenazante

- No... digas... nada – articulo ese hada digimon, era una Lilamon

- Calla – le espeto con rudeza pasando uno de sus látigos por el cuello de Lilamon atándoselo y presionando cada vez más hasta acabar con ella – que sepas que esto es completamente responsabilidad tuya

Kari lo miró fríamente apretando los puños, sentía rabia hacia ese Vampiro, también ira por lo que no debía culparse por los actos del oscuro digimon, pero lo cierto es que era algo que no podía evitar. En ese momento llegó alguien más, otro digimon, se trataba de Lady devimon, quien miro a kari con deseos de exterminarla

- Amo, hay problemas, la isla File ha caído – anunció – Devimon fue derrotado

Kari permaneció en silencio haciendo como que ignoraba a los Digimon, esperaba obtener algo de información útil.

- Aquí no – dijo Myotismon – vayamos al lugar adecuado para tratar este asunto.

Al poco de marcharse, Kari se acercó a las rejas, debía salir de allí cuanto antes; cuanto más tiempo pasase en aquel lugar menos posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir. Retrocedió apoyándose en la pared reflexionando, buscando la forma de abrir la puerta; podría intentar forzarla, pero no tenía con que en esos momentos y tampoco tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo útil en breve. Se estaba impacientando.

- Qué carajo – murmuro antes de desenfundar el arma y pegarle un tiro a la cerradura, agradecía que no se la hubiesen quitado, nuevamente la bala se desintegro, pareció que así sucedía en el mundo digital. Recogió el casquillo y se lo guardo, se preguntaba como justificaría esas balas gastadas, cada vez que usaba el arma debía hacer un informe de ello y ciertamente no podía poner en el "escapar de las mazmorras de Vlad Dracul". Había funcionado, la puerta se había abierto, salió de la celda y se dirigió a donde estaban las hadas, todas exactamente iguales a la que había sido ejecutada

- No nos liberes – le dijeron – Tal como estamos seríamos una carga, déjanos aquí y escapa, guardiana de la Luz.

A Kari esas palabras le resultaron extrañas, sin embargo asintió, debía actuar rápido y encontrar la salida; al girar una esquina se topó con un Bakemon, seguro que estaba de guardia. Se ocultó y aguardo, esperando a que pasara por delante suyo, para golpearlo con la culata de la pistola para arrebatarle las llaves de las celdas, eso sería divertido, los liberaría a todos y le tocaría un rato las narices a Myotismon. Empezó por la celda de las hadas, todos debían tener su oportunidad de escapar.

- Huid todos – les dijo a los sorprendidos Digimon – trabajad en equipo para salir de aquí

Llegó a la ultima celda, en ella había cuatro digimon que reconoció de inmediato: V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormon.

- ¿Qué pasó? – les preguntó mientras les habría - ¿Dónde están Davin, Yolei, Ken y Cody?

- En el mundo de los humanos – respondió Wormon – nos capturo cuando intentábamos llamarlos.

- Nos encerró y nos golpeó a todos, se ensañó especialmente con V-mon – dijo Armadillomon – no puede moverse

- Bien, vosotros vendréis conmigo – les aseguró, los sacaría de allí y cuidaría de ellos – Armadillomon, ¿puedes cargar a V-mon sobre tu espalda?

- Si

- Hawkmon...

- Me pondré en tu hombro, Wormon tambien está herido aunque no lo dice

Kari asintió y tomo en sus brazos a Wormon; todos juntos recorrieron las mazmorras con sigilo y parte de la planta baja del castillo hasta lograr salir al exterior, alejándose de la fortificación lo más rápido que pudiese; eran libres.

(***)

Unas horas antes de partir, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas por los Yokomon; un phantomon había cruzado el cielo casi una semana atrás metido en una esfera oscura y llevaba a una humana con él; iban hacia el mar que llevaba al continente de Server. Habían dejado pasar tres días mientras lo organizaban todo y esperaban a Wamon para que los llevase; le pidieron ese favor para ir más rápido.

El viaje duro cinco días, los cuales pasaron sobre el lomo de Wamon navegando; un gran amigo tenían en ese digimon ballena, le preguntaron si sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el continente y en todo el digimundo, pero la respuesta fue negativa. Se apearon en el mismo peñasco que en sus primeras aventuras, tenían pensado dirigirse a la aldea Koromon.

A kilómetros de allí, en otro punto de la costa, una playa, había llegado Gatomon, dos días antes que ellos; todo gracias a Unimon quien le había hecho el favor de volar hasta allí. Ella ya estaba en acción recorriendo el continente en busca de Phantomon, no tenía intención ninguna de descansar, no hasta lograr su objetivo. Preguntaba a todo aquel que se encontraba, si no respondían, los persuadía empleando distintos métodos.


	12. Plan de actuación

En un oscuro lugar en el que había lo que parecía una antigua mesa de estudio y unos estantes con centenares de libros, se encontraba el oscuro digimon sentado, aquel era su despacho personal, del que no había salido desde la breve reunión que había tenido allí hacia tan solo unas horas.

**_Flash back_**

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido en la isla File? – inquirió con voz gélida, estaba molesto e impaciente, sus progresos eran menores a lo que esperaba a estas alturas

- Aprovechado que estaban más débiles, A Devimon se le ocurrió un plan; le dije que no lo hiciese pero no quiso escucharme, estaba cegado por sus ansias de venganza

- ¿Qué plan?

- Atacarlos personalmente aprovechando que estaban separados y así destruirlos. Mando un ejército de numemons a entretener a uno de los grupos en que se separaron y ataco al otro...

- Su destrucción no explica que haya caído la isla File, no debieron lograrlo siendo solo siete – dijo Myotismon contrariado

- Pues deben haber encontrado un método – manifestó Ladydevimon

- Obviamente – dijo en tono algo amenazante

- La chica debe saber algo, ¿desea que me encargue de ella?

- No, hay cosas que debo hacer yo sin delegar en nadie, ocúpate de seguir buscando aquello que necesitamos

**_Fin flash back_**

Desde hacía días, no había tenido noticia alguna de sus "aliados"; ni de los progresos que tenían en las distintas tareas asignadas, ni de sus enemigos, los malditos elegidos, eso último le preocupaba más; necesitaba un espía, alguien que controlase a todos en su lugar y le comunicase sus pasos por intercomunicador digital, solo le faltaba encontrar a alguien idóneo para el puesto. Alguien capaz de ganarse su confianza y de ser discreto. Quizá podría utilizar a alguien de sus mazmorras, que llevase tanto tiempo allí abajo que no recordase la luz del sol, algún digimon que estuviese tan asustado como para ni pensar en traicionarlo. Era una opción a valorar.

Sus dos últimas visitas a su invitada no habían dado sus frutos, no había respondido a sus preguntas; le daría algo de tiempo para que se lo pensase, cuando estuviese desesperada se le terminaría la gallardía y hablaría. Era cuestión de ser paciente y él sería el ganador de este pulso.

Un Bakemon irrumpió en su despacho, lo miró furioso, era el Bakemon encargado de vigilar las mazmorras, uno de ellos, se notaba que estaba herido.

- Amo Myotismon – dijo temeroso – han escapado, todos ellos.

La furia de Myotismon aumento, ahora estaba completamente furioso, ese inútil había permitido que huyesen y se atrevía a presentarse ante él como si nada. Con un rápido movimiento destruyo al digimon portador de la noticia. Minutos después estaba en la escalinata del vestíbulo, había reunido un grupo para peinar los bosques, dudaba que se hubiesen alejado mucho, la mayoría de los presos estaban heridos y no podían valerse por sí mismos; lamentarían haber huido, lo pagarían claro. Un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, esto no había pasado antes, estaba seguro que ella tenía algo que ver con aquella fuga. Mientras su guardia ultimaba los preparativos, bajo a las mazmorras, examinando minuciosamente el lugar, solo una cerradura estaba dañada, la de su celda, la cuestión era como lo había hecho, no había ninguna señal que se lo indicara.

(***)

Se ocultaron en un promontorio, en el interior de una cueva escondida por el follaje de los arbustos; la idea había sido de Wormon, Kari la había aprobado, era muy buena. La idea era ocultarse el tiempo suficiente como para poder despistarlos. Por el camino habían cogido algunas frutas, que ahora consumían los cinco con calma, al menos algo de alimento era, tenían hambre y eso se la calmaba un poco. A media noche, un ruido procedente del bosque los despertó, Kari observó desde los arbustos lo que ocurría, se trataba de Myotismon. Estaba con un grupo de Vilemons comandados por Phantomon, lo reconoció como el mismo Phantomon de la isla File, inconscientemente se pasó la mano por el cuello, preguntándose si todavía tendría señal de la cadena. Parecían estar registrando el bosque, su escondite era bueno, pero peligroso, si alguno de los digimon conocía ese lugar y se le ocurría mirar o lo encontraban por casualidad, estarían perdidos. Tras lo que parecieron horas, que en realidad eran treinta minutos, se detuvieron, sin hallar nada significativo. Myotismon se volvió hacia su ejército con gesto sombrío

- Quiero que le encontréis – dijo con voz fría – en cuanto la tengáis encadenadla en el paredón de la torre, se acabaron las amabilidades.

Dicho esto regresó hacia su castillo, en cambio el resto seguían ahí abajo, se habían reunido de nuevo en el claro del bosque

- Los más probable es que intente ir con los otros humanos – dijo Phantomon – nos dividiremos en tres grupos, a cada uno de vosotros les asignare una ruta distinta a peinar, en cuanto la encontréis llamadme antes que nada, es demasiado lista

Kari intercambio una mirada con los cuatro digimon que la acompañaban, dudaba de cuál sería el siguiente paso a realizar, pero pensaba que lo mejor sería largarse de allí.

(***)

Los siete salieron, con las primeras luces del alba, de una gran choza, la choza principal de la aldea koromon. Se habían detenido allí un par de días para molestia de Tai. Por dos motivos, ir al lugar en que se encontraba el emblema, lo cual no funciono porque este no estaba allí, aquello les pareció extraño; el segundo motivo era organizarse y trazar planes, aquella era la parte que más disgustaba a Tai, quería pasar a la acción y no perder el tiempo hablando, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que organizarse era más prudente que ir a lo loco. Finalmente dieron con una solución medianamente aceptable, dividirse en tres grupos. Tuvieron en cuenta que partían de la región de la costa, por lo que al no haber noticias de lo que buscaban en ella, solo quedaban otras tres regiones a peinar, en el sentido más amplio: la región de los bosques, la región del desierto y la región de las montañas.

Tai, Matt y Sora; escogieron la región del desierto, aquella que conocían bastante bien, pues por ella habían caminado la primera vez que visitaron ese continente, se abastecieron bien de agua antes de partir, conocedores de los problemas para encontrarla en aquel lugar.

Joe y Mimi, eligieron la región de los bosques; Palmon se había empeñado en ir allí, le gustaba la vegetación y no estaba dispuesta ni a pasar calor ni a caminar por suelos duros que dañasen sus raíces. Mimi pensaba de forma similar a Palmon, prefería caminar por donde hubiese sombra que por donde solo pegase el sol. Joe, tenía la intención de mientras buscaban por el lugar hacer una recolección de plantas medicinales, podrían necesitar de ellas en algún momento.

Tk e Iziie, tuvieron que conformarse con las montañas, esa región Izzi la conocía en parte, pues en ella estuvo buscando a Genai en una ocasión y también cayó en el pozo de un desagradable Vademon, quien lo había engañado para robarle su mente curiosa, le recordó a Tk el suceso, tendrían que andarse con mucho cuidado.

Todos antes de partir habían hecho acopio de alimentos, proporcionados por los Koromon de la aldea. Se los repartieron entre los tres grupos de forma equitativa y justa, teniendo en cuenta tanto la cantidad de integrantes por grupo y la región a la que iba a ir cada grupo. Quedaron en reunirse de nuevo en el parque de atracciones, el ordenador de Izzi les indicaba que seguía existiendo.

(***)

Ya llevaba varios días buscando, preguntando a todo digimon con quien se cruzaba y obteniendo respuestas; pocos le daban información o al menos la información que necesitaba. La mayoría colaboraban con ella de buen grado, eran buenos ciudadanos y sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo aunque no sabían qué; otros en cambio, se mostraban reticentes a colaborar, lo que hacía necesario utilizar algún método de persuasión.

Había hecho un alto para comer y beber un poco de agua, reponer energías en general, no deseaba detenerse, sino seguir con su búsqueda sin descansar, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía, si no paraba a descansar un poco de cuando en cuando no lograría su objetivo. No dejaba de pensar en Kari, en la expresión que tenía cuando Phantomon la estrangulaba, ese digimon lo pagaría, le cobraría lo que hizo.

Estaba a punto de retomar la marcha cuando un Pumkimon se acercó a ella, lo miró fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna aguardando a ver que decía.

- He ido que hay un Gatomon que buscaba a un Phantomon – dijo el digimon con cabeza de calabaza - ¿eres tú?

- Quizá lo sea – dijo disfrazando su ansiedad de tranquilidad mirándola analíticamente

- Se dé un Phantomon de dichas características que suele trabajar con Witchmon

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- A Phantomon no lo sé, pero Witchmon vive en la aldea fantasma, en el valle de los cuatro picos

- Gracias por la información Pumkimon

Finalizada la breve conversación, Gatomon comenzó a caminar hacia allí, el lugar que le había indicado el digimon bromista; había puesto todos sus sentidos en ese digimon durante la conversación, había hablado en serio, no se trataba de ninguna broma. Agradecía la información que le había proporcionado.

El valle de los cuatro picos era un lugar abrupto y de difícil acceso, muy escarpado; pocos se acercaban allí, pues se decía estaba maldito, de ahí que la única aldea que existía en el lugar se llamase aldea fantasma. Gatomon no creía en esas cosas, los rumores eran de lo más estúpido, decían que el lugar poseía a la gente consumiéndola y convirtiéndola en agentes de las sombras de la oscuridad, puras patrañas.

Era ya media tarde, si se apresuraba lograría llegar al pie de las montañas que circundaban el valle para el anochecer; una vez allí descansaría bien y pensaría en que hacer, ahora que sentía que estaba tan cerca no podía permitirse errores, debía pensar bien su siguiente paso, llegar a ese valle sería peligroso y sabía de muchos que habían muerto en el intento, esa era en su opinión la verdadera maldición del valle.

Al fin llegó al pie de la montaña, tras hacer un gran esfuerzo por llegar a la hora que tenía prevista, dormiría oculta entre los arbustos hasta el día siguiente. Para acceder al valle tenía que ascender por la montaña y descender por los acantilados de la ladera opuesta. Hacerlo a oscuras, era un suicidio.

(***)

Kari, junto a sus cuatro amiguitos, merodeaban por el bosque en dirección al este, alejándose del castillo de Myotismon; iban por lugares frondosos, por los que el avance era lento, siendo el bosque muy compacto allí. Se habían planteado acudir a casa de Genai, pero lo había descartado, nunca habían estado allí a pesar de saber ir, además el lago donde estaba la casa prácticamente estaba detrás del castillo de Myotismon.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó V-mon

- A un lugar seguro, supongo – menciono Hawkmon

- Por ahí al final se sale al desierto – dijo Wormon – pero queda mucho camino para llegar

- Lo que quiero es alejarme lo más que pueda de ese maldito castillo

- Tendríamos que buscar un lugar para escondernos – sugirió Armadillomon – al menos hasta que estemos todos curados

- Quizá tengas razón – Kari frunció el ceño pensativa – pero... ¿realmente existe un lugar que sea seguro?

- Regresemos a la cueva donde nos escondimos – propuso Wormon – no creo que nos busquen por ahí, nadie se esperaría que nos quedásemos en la boca del lobo en lugar de huir

- Podría funcionar, aunque Myotismon es mucho más astuto que un digimon medio – comento Kari, reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades de esa opción – también es cierto que suele mandar a su ejército, compuesto en su mayoría por inútiles sin capacidad de pensar – tras unos segundos tomo una decisión – volvamos a la cueva

- ¿Y si nos atrapan de nuevo? – pregunto Hawkmon

- Entonces no sé qué pueda llegar a pasar, dudo que volvamos a tener la oportunidad de huir

(***)

El sol sorprendió a la noche con sus primeras luces poniéndole fin y tomando el relevo de custodiar los cielos, Gatomon inició el ascenso, iba algo rápido, la parte peligrosa no se encontraba en esa ladera, ni tampoco a esa altura, sino en el lado contrario. Su habilidad para las acrobacias y para mantener el equilibrio, le hacía que pudiese moverse con seguridad en terreno peligroso. No necesitó subir hasta el pico de la montaña para comenzar a descender hacia el valle, pasó al otro lado por un estrecho paso y se situó justo donde más le convenía, la parte del acantilado en la que estaba daba a un pequeño bosque, era el mejor lugar para ocultarse hasta la hora del lobo, cuando conseguiría la tal ansiada información, se encargaría de que Witchmon se la proporcionase. Quedaban unos veinte metros para llegar al suelo, saltó sobre una rama de uno de los árboles; se acercó a la aldea fantasma saltando de rama en rama, quedaban unas horas. Observaría y recabaría toda la información que pudiese, estaba de caza y Witchmon era su presa.


	13. Misión rescate

La espera se le hizo eterna, la luna llena iluminaba por completo el valle, encontrándose ya en su punto más elevado. Era el momento. La paciencia había dado sus frutos y las observaciones hechas eran buenas.

Saltó del árbol al suelo, cayendo mullidamente sobre él, se acordó sigilosamente a la única casa con la chimenea prendida del lugar, era la que se veía en mejor estado, el hogar de Witchmon. Se percató de que una de las ventanas estaba abierta; se subió al alfeizar. La localizó con la mirada, estaba de espaldas a la ventana. La derribo con un golpe de gato. La bruja digimon se giró en el suelo para mirarla.

- ¿Dónde está Phantomon?

Witchmon la miró dubitativa, Phantomon le había mencionado sus planes, intuía que esto estaba relacionado con aquello.

- Tendrás que marcharte porque no pienso responder a eso.

- ¿Tan segura estás? – inquirió sonriendo fríamente mientras la miraba con odio: de forma completamente fría como el hielo de los glaciales.

- Vendaval Baluluna – pronunció Witchmon lanzando una ráfaga de aire muy potente.

Gatomon clavo las garras en el suelo para evitar que la derribara. Witchmon voló hacia ella con la intención de derribarla, en el último instante, Gatomon saltó esquivándola y la golpeó dándole una parada enviándola nuevamente al suelo, impactando sobre la mesa de madera la cual se partió. Aterrizo suavemente y se dio la vuelta, lista para seguir con la pelea, sabía que Witchmon le pondría las cosas difíciles, pero no se daría por vencida.

Witchmon atacó de nuevo, lanzando su ataque, Gatomon utilizó su habilidad y reflejos para esquivar los vendavales, eso a ella no la cansaba, estaba en forma; en cambio la bruja no. Una de las ráfagas no la pudo esquivar y la golpeó en el aire empujándola contra una de las paredes de piedra. Gatomon cayó al suelo ligeramente aturdida. Witchmon, completamente agotada aprovecho esto.

- Presión Aquary – pronunció lanzando un potente chorro de agua

Gatomon alzo la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver el agua dirigirse a ella a gran velocidad.

- Ojos de gato – con gran esfuerzo consiguió que el chorro rebotase en una especie de pantalla invisible y redirigirlo hacia la bruja, dándole de lleno dejándole malherida.

Gatomon paso la mirada por la estancia, visualizando una cuerda, su mente evoco al Bakemon que había interrogado en la isla File; la inmovilizaría ahora aprovechando que estaba débil. Le ató los brazos a los salientes de hierro que tenía en la pared de sus calderos.

- Te repetiré la pregunta de nuevo, y será la última vez que lo haga – le advirtió gélidamente – cuanto más tardes en responder... creo que lo puedes imaginar.

- Por favor...

- ¿Dónde está Phantomon?

Wicthmon no respondió, estaba asustada, pero Phantomon era su amigo no podía traicionarlo, no quería; su vida estaba en peligro y ella lo sabía. Estaba frente a un dilema. ¿Debió anteponer su propia vida a la de su amigo? Sintió como una garra atravesaba la piel de su brazo y poco a poco iba desgarrándose, era muy doloroso, gritó, quería que todo eso cesara; no podía responder, el dolor nublaba su mente, necesitaba tiempo para controlarlo y responder, no se dejaría dominar fácilmente.

Gatomon la miró analizándola, mientras Witchmon lloriqueaba autocompadeciéndose, busco en el lugar la forma de prolongar la situación para hacerle hablar, cogió la barra del suelo y la acercó al fuego calentándolo, poniéndolo al rojo vivo.

- ¿Sigues sin responder?

- Nunca lo conseguirás, esto que haces firmara tu sentencia de muerte – dijo Witchmon sacando el valor que le quedaba

Gatomon miro hacia ella y le apoyo sobre la piel el candente hierro haciéndola gritar de nuevo

- Nunca viene por este valle, nadie puede oírte – le dijo a la bruja – tan solo tienes que responder a la sencilla pregunta que te he hecho – comentó, mientras preparaba lo siguiente, no sin antes calentar el metal nuevamente al rojo vivo y clavándoselo a Witchmon en la pierna contraria al brazo afecto, procurando no dañar demasiado las estructuras vitales.

Witchmon permaneció en silencio; quería vivir, si, sólo tenía que aguantar, mantenía la esperanza en que Phantomon acudiría ayudarla, y le daría su merecido a esa maldita Gata. Estaba ahora tirada en el suelo, con apenas fuerza para incorporarse, pero tenía la determinación de no dejar de luchar.

Gatomon arrastró una palangana con agua muy fría, casi a 0º C frente a Witchmon

- Hora del baño – aseguró sujetándola del cuello y metiéndole la cabeza en el agua, aguantándosela sumergida unos segundos. El frio le cortaba la respiración a Witchmon, sentía la sensación de lucha de su organismo por respirar, pero no podía hacerlo. La sacó de agua unos instantes, permitiéndole coger un poco de aire antes de volverla a sumergir. Repitió el proceso hasta tres veces más. Witchmon no lo podía soportar más

- ...Cast ... oscuro – dijo finalmente, se había rendido – el castillo oscuro – articulo claramente después

- Ves como no era tan difícil responder a una simple pregunta – le dijo sin soltoltandola contra la pared; sabía lo que era el castillo oscuro y dónde se encontraba, lo conocía bien. Apretó los puños sin dejar de mirar a la bruja

La mirada de Gatomon asustó a Witchmon, más de lo que ya lo estaba

- Por favor... por favor... te lo ruego... – suplico clemencia

- Por supuesto – dijo Gatomon poniéndole una de sus garras en el cuello y comenzando a apretar, hasta matarla. El cuerpo de Witchmon se desintegro, cayendo al suelo el hierro que tenía clavado en la pierna.

(***)

Llevaban días caminando por el agreste paisaje, durmiendo en cuevas siempre que encontraban alguna; no habían visto nada ni encontrado nada relevante. La mayoría de los digimon se ocultaban al verlos pasar y los que no lo hacían eran muy reticentes a dar informacion; se notaba que no confiaban en nadie, suponían que era fruto del estado en que se encontraba el mundo ahora. A media mañana visualizaron una aldea.

- Mira Izzi – señaló TK – quizá allí consigamos ponernos en contacto con los demás

- Probemos a ver

Caminaron hacia la aldea que divisaron, cuanto más se acercaban, en peores condiciones veían la aldea; los árboles de sus alrededores y de su interior estaban arrancados, los edificios derrumbados y con distintos daños: algunas sin techo y otras quemadas hasta los cimientos. Era una auténtica catástrofe, no por el estado de la aldea, sino por las vidas que seguramente se habían perdido. De algunos edificios aún salía humo de las cenizas.

- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido aqui? – pregunto TK

- Parece reciente – observo Izzi – puede que quien haya hecho esto no esté muy lejos

- No sé, Izzi – dijo Tentomon

- Escuchad – dijo Patamon

Todos callaron, se oía una especie de gemidos provenientes de entre los escombros de uno de los edificios

- Ahí hay algo – señalo Izzi – movamos los escombros a ver – dijo sacando su portátil – tomaré unas fotos y analizaremos la forma más segura de levantarlos

- Yo me colare por la opertura a ver

- Ten cuidado, Patamon – advirtió TK – tratare de comunicarme de nuevo con el resto

Habían intentado durante los días de marcha comunicarse con los otros dos equipos; pero al parecer algo interrumpía esa comunicación. Los teléfonos móviles no funcionaban y los correos electrónicos se quedaban en la bandeja de salida; era extraño, ¿se debía a algo que ocurría en ese mundo ahora?, no se le ocurrían respuestas, a Izzi tampoco.

Patamon les describió lo que había en el interior. Lo más importante, unos pocos bebes digimon, decidió quedarse tranquilizando a los bebes. Tentomon vigilaba por si se acercaba algún enemigo cubriendo a Izzi y TK que estudiaban como retirar los escombros y sacar de ahí a los bebes.

- La estructura es débil en estos puntos – señaló Izzi en el monitor de su ordenador; los había identificado con la aplicación de distintas fórmulas matemáticas, a pesar de ello el experto en ese tipo de cosas no era él, tampoco TK

- Entonces habría que apuntalarlos y sostener la estructura al tiempo que se levantan los escombros, ¿no?

- Algo así – dijo Izzi – yo lo aseguraría todo y pensaría la forma de levantar las rocas en este punto – indica señalando otro lugar de la imagen de la pantalla – sé que los bomberos usan una especie de neumáticos – se quedó pensativo.

(***)

Habían convertido la cueva en su hogar momentáneo, las inmediaciones del bosque más cercanas a la cueva estaban tranquilos, nafa había ocurrido allí después del día que les hizo plantearse abandonarlos. Desde entonces sólo habían salido una vez de la cueva para buscar comida, los que podían moverse habían cogido todo lo que pudieron cargar. La guardaron en la cueva decidiendo racionalizarlo. En esos días, los cinco ya estaban más tranquilos.

- Podríamos explorar esta cueva – dijo V-mon – no veo el fondo desde aquí, seguro que es muy grande

Kari lo miro, estaba casi recuperado de sus heridas, a falta de un par de cortes que seguían teniendo mal aspecto, pero no parecían infectados.

- Seria lo más prudente – reconoció – de hecho era lo que debí haber hecho en un principio

- Pues vamos ahora – dijo Hawkmon entusiasmado

- Iré yo – resolvió Kari – Wormon y Armadillomon vendrán conmigo; vosotros os quedaréis de vigías.

- Si ocurre algo te avisaremos – dijo V-mon

- Claro – aseguró Hawkmon, volando los podría alcanzar

Kari, junto a Wormon y Armadillomon, se internó en la cueva, estaba todo oscuro; sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo, iluminando la estancia con un hilo de luz. La cueva era húmeda, pero parecía segura, parecía que sólo ellos estaban en ella, lo cual era positivo. Tras una hora caminando llegaron a lo más profundo de la cueva, bajo la linterna apuntando con ella al suelo, sonriendo ante lo que veía.

- Regresemos con V-mon y Hawkmon, tienen que ver esto.

(***)

Habían llegado a la conclusión de cómo sacar a los bebes; usando a sus digimon como grúa. Les explicaron el plan y les hicieron digievolucionar a Kabuterimon y Angemon respectivamente. Entre ambos digimon sustubieron la estructura mientras TK entraba e Izzi se quedaba iba cogiendo a los bebes uno a uno y pasándoselos a Izzi; era mejor que entrar los dos continuamente, más rápido y más seguro. Conforme se encontraban en el exterior, los bebes les daban las gracias y animaban a los digimon grandes y a los humanos; TK e Izzi consideraban que era un milagro haber encontrado supervivientes. El último bebé en salir fuñe un Poyomon, se encontraba muy golpeado y herido, su respiración era muy débil. TK, cogiéndolo en brazos lo contemplo con tristeza.

- Él nos protegió a todos y nos dijo de escondernos ahí – dijo un Yukamon – fue el último en entrar y lo alcanzaron

- Le debemos mucho – dijo un Botamon

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – les pregunto Izzi preocupado

- Hace unas horas, un grupo de Vilemon nos atacó, uno de ellos dijo que estaban cansados de peinar las montañas y que querían divertirse – Explico brevemente el Botamon.

- Malditos digimon oscuros – gruño TK acariciando al moribundo digimon


	14. La reacción del fantasma

Estaba en la base secreta, recibiendo información de los escuadrones de Vilemon que había mandado a buscar a la chica que tanto ansiaba tener su amo bajo su poder; cada poco iba recibiendo información de los jefes de escuadron, no la habían encontrado, uno de ellos menciono algo que encontró curioso, tomo nota para informar sobre ello a su amo.

- ¿Cómo va? – preguntó una digimon mujer al acercarse

- Sin novedad sobre la chica

- No creo que haya ido muy lejos, los humanos se mueven muy despacio

El intercomunicador comenzó a sonar, Phantomon le dio al botón de responder

- Aquí base, cambio

- Phantomon, he escuchado una conversación que quizá te interese

- Adelante

- Hay un digimon que pregunta por ti, te está buscando; es un Gatomon, un Pumkimon la ha mandado al hogar de Witchmon

- Sigue concentrándote en la búsqueda – le dijo por el intercomunicador – gracias por la información.

Colgó dejando el intercomunicador con brusquedad, aquello lo había puesto nervioso; creía saber quién era esa Gatomon, la que intentó atacarlo en la isla File cuando se llevó a esa humana

- Ve, te tomo el relevo

- De acuerdo

(***)

Tres días había pasado desde que emprendiesen el camino por los bosques. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, deteniéndose a descansar cuando Mimi lo necesitaba; cosa que Joe, aprovechaba para con ayuda de Palmon, identificar las plantas y describir sus propiedades, elaborando una guía. Tenía pensado hacer de esa guía un documento provechoso en el que consultar que plantas eran mejores para cada dolencia, como había pensado desde un principio, podían necesitarlo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Mimi

- No lo sé, tampoco es que sepamos a donde ir, sólo tenemos que buscar.

- Lo sé pero, me gustaría saber ¿dónde? – dijo dubitativa – TK cree que está bien y que la encontraremos; Tai más que creerlo, lo desea, lo necesita

- Si Kari tuviese su D3 los nuestros reaccionarían mostrándonos el camino – razonó Joe preocupado – pero lo tiene TK, y sin su dispositivo ni Gatomon...

- Pensaba que no se hablaban

- No lo hacen, no lo han hecho en años y desde que estamos aquí no las he visto hacerlo; pero por cómo reaccionó Gatomon, todavía quería protegerla

- Se la llevo un enemigo, ¿qué crees que le hará?

- No lo sé – admitió Joe.

Salieron de la senda que seguían a un claro; toso el lugar, todo el bosque era verde, parecía que no se viese afectado por la oscuridad que estaba influyendo en ese mundo.

- Hola – saludó desde el suelo una ranita acompañada de un renacuajo; eran Gekomon y Otamamon – hacía tiempo que teníamos ganas de ver a nuestra princesa; teníamos tanto miedo

- No es seguro ir por el bosque de noche, esta a punto de anocheces – dijo Otamamon

- Es cierto princesa

- Pero si os dije que no me llamaseis princesa – protesto Mimi

- Siempre serás nuestra princesa Mimi – dijo Gekomon

- Acompañadnos, acompañadnos – dijo Ottamamon saltando

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó joe

- Al refugio

- Yo voto por ir con ellos – dijo Palmon

- Y yo – agregó Gomamon

Joe y Mimi se miraron y asintieron decidiendo ir tras los pequeños digimon anfibios; se metieron en la espesura del bosque alejándose de todo tipo de sendas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una ciénaga con cabañas construidas por barro.

- Podéis descansar en esa choza de ahí – indico el Gekomon señalando una lo suficiente grande para ellos dos y sus compañeros digimon – en un rato vendrá Ottamamon a buscaros, hay algo que queremos contaros

- Es un buen sitio para dormir – dijo Palmon en cuanto se quedaron solos – al menos no es el suelo del bosque al descubierto; el bosque de noche da mucho miedo

- Al menos aquí se está calentito – Dijo Gomamon

- ¿Porqué estarán aquí en lugar de en su castillo? – pregunto Mimi, más para si misma que para los demás, aun así miró a Joe en busca de respuesta

- No sabemos lo que ha pasado y porque están asentados aquí, podríamos preguntarles

Dejaron las mochilas a un lado apoyadas sobre la pared y se tumbaron en el suelo para descansar un poco tras haber pasado la mayor parte del día caminando. Un rato después apareció el Ottamamon que les había acompañado al lugar

- Seguidme

Los condujo a la choza más grande, en cuyo interior había una especie de asamblea; incontables Gekomons y Ottamamons estaban en el lugar

- Sentaos, por favor – dijo el Gekomon que los había conducido hasta allí – quisiera daros la bienvenida al refugio, en nombre de todos mis hermanos y mio.

- Gracias – respondió Joe – es un honor ser recibido...

- ¿Refugio? – preguntó Mimi - ¿Por qué no estáis en vuestro castillo?

- Fuimos atacados, asaltaron nuestro castillo y asesinaron a nuestro señor; querían tener poder sobre nosotros, pero logramos huir y ponernos a salvo. Construimos este poblado y establecimos un consejo para vivir en el lugar con orden – explico el Gekomon portavoz, el único con el que habían hablado desde que se habían encontrado con esos viejos amigos

- ¿Quién os ataco?

- No lo sabemos, fue un ejército comandado por un Phantomon; tenía a su servicio Bake,ons, Vilemons y Redbegirmons

- Llevamos ya tres meses aquí escondidos – dijo un Ottamamon pequeñito, era algo más pequeño que el resto

- Sabemos que liberastéis la isla File de la oscuridad – dijo el Gekomon esperanzado – pero esa oscuridad esta por todo el mundo de nuevo; ¿habéis venido a liberarnos de ella?

- Ese es uno de nuestros objetivos – respondió Joe – pero para lograrlo tenemos que reunirnos todos, nosotros tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos; nos separarnos para buscar a uno de los nuestros que se lo llevo uno de los malos, un Phantomon más poderoso de lo normal y quedamos en encontrarnos en el parque de atracciones

- En ese caso, creo que sabemos algo que os puede ser de utilidad

(***)

El desierto era más pesado de lo que habían esperado, de lo que recordaban; sentían que habían cometido un grave error al escoger esa ruta. Fueron hacia el coliseo en primer lugar y de ahí se internaron definitivamente en el mar de arena; los mapas de Izzi eran muy buenos, les permitían examinar grandes extensiones de territorio. Hacían digievolucionar a sus digimon para avanzar más rápido, pero hasta el momento no habían encontrado más que arena.

- Si seguimos así se nos acabara el agua – protestó Matt, la comida se les había terminado el día anterior, al hacer digievolucionar a los digimon, su consumo energético era mayor

- Podríamos talar algún cactus – dijo Tai – almacenan agua en su interior

- Nunca pense que dirías algo sensato, Tai – bromeó Sora

- Si hubiesen lugares con sombras podríamos descansar durante el día y caminar durante la noche – comento Gabumon

- Pero eso no es factible – dijo Piyomon

Siguieron caminando, la falta de alimento hacía que no quisieran que los digimon evolucionasen mientras la situación no fuese urgente; a medio día notaron que las reservas de agua habían descendido drásticamente, ahora su mayor problema era encontrar agua. Pasó una hora más, cuando se encontraron con alguien ante ellos.

- Os estaba buscando, pic – dijo un digimon diminuto que portaba una afilada lanza - ¿dónde está el resto?, pic

- Nos alegramos de verte Piximon – dijo Sora – nos separamos para buscar a la hermana de Tai

- Se la llevó Phantomon – dijo el mencionado

- No es la mejor forma de proceder, pic; pero lo entiendo, pic – dijo autoritariamente – tenéis mucho que aprender, pic.

- Vamos Tai – le animó Matt – sabes que tiene razón.

(***)

Descendió de lo más alto, entrando desde el cielo por el anillo que formaban los cuatro picos; en el fondo, rodeado por acantilados, estaba el valle. Entro en la casa de Witchmon, se quedó helado al contemplarlo, los daños en la casa eran numerosos, allí había habido una pelea importante, y algo más, podía sentirlo. Registrando el lugar, encontró el hierro, estaba algo caliente y lleno de sangre cauterizada en un extremo.

Le resultaba evidente lo que había ocurrido, Witchmon no estaba en el valle, no podía sentirlo, estaba muerta.

- Esta me la cobraré

Escucho a alguien tras él, se giró, era Lady devimon, y traía encadenada a un Pumkimon, dedujo que se trataba del mismo que había hablado, el miedo se palpaba en ese digimon

- Así que tú le indicaste a esa maldita gata este lugar – su rostro era inexpresivo, pero ardía por dentro - ¿lo niegas?

El digimon no lo negó, detestaba a esos digimon oscuros que se creían los amos del mundo, que pensaban que podían dominar sobre los otros a base de romper con la armonía del mundo, de destrozar su equilibrio. Además sabía lo que había hecho ese Phantomon como sabía que en el grupo de elegidos había un Gatomon, no le hacía falta ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos. Alguien tenía que detener esa violencia, aunque fuese con violencia.

Phantomon en un rápido movimiento de guadaña, decapito a Pumkimon, matándolo al instante.

- Quiero que sufra – dijo refiriéndose a Gatomon – quiero que muera, de forma lenta y dolorosa, que agonice durante días, que suplique, debe pagar por esto

- Permíteme ayudarte; tengo mis cuentas pendientes con esa Gatomon y si la pillamos sin esa patética humana al lado, será nuestro día – se ofreció Lady devimon con una cruel sonrisa – ya sabes lo que desea nuestro amo respecto a los digimon sagrados

- Muy cierto, su poder debe haberse debilitado; pronto sabrá de lo que soy capaz

- Lástima no poder tocar a la humana, nuestro amo la quiere viva

- Volvamos a la base

(***)

Tras otra hora caminando, desandaron el camino regresando a la entrada de la cueva; se sentaron en el suelo apoyados en la pared. Wormon y armadillomon decidieron dormir un poco, el trayecto los había cansado algo, aún no estaban al máximo de sus fuerzas.

- Habéis tardado en regresar – dijo Hawkmon

- Si, un poco – reconoció Kari – la cueva es muy profunda, creo que cruza la montaña de parte a parte; nosotros sólo llegamos a un sitio espectacular y hermoso. El sol se filtra de alguna manera e ilumina las rocas que desprenden luces de colores, y hay un lago que parece ser de agua potable.

- Me gustaría verlo – dijo V-mon

- Lo verás, se me esta ocurriendo algo; ese sitio tenía otras dos aperturas, como las de esta cueva, es como si aparte de este túnel, tuviese otros dos – dijo Kari – nos iremos todos al lago y señalizaremos los túneles; veremos cual es más seguro para alejarse del lugar, no creo que sea prudente permanecer aquí más tiempo, tampoco lo es salir a campo abierto y atravesar ese bosque, tenemos que ver que opciones tenemos y evaluarlas – agrego en tono serio

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Hawkmon

- No, cuando ellos se recuperen bien – señalo a los dos durmientes – están agotados y no estoy dispuesta a que nos separemos a menos que sea necesario

- Estás siempre muy seria – dijo V-mon – no pareces tu, pareces una especie de líder

- Alguien tiene que tomar las decisiones; aprender a tomarlas forma parte de madurar, vosotros también lo hacéis, también tomáis vuestras decisiones, como aquella que os puso en el punto de mira de Myotismon

- ¿Y tú porque estás en su punto de mira? – pregunto Hawkmon – eres una elegida, ¿Por qué te encerró en lugar de matarte?

- No lo sé. Quiere mi dispositivo digital, me exigió que se lo entregara, pero no lo tengo aquí; de todas formas, no se lo hubiese entregado

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó V-mon

- Lo tiene Gatomon – respondió con seguridad

- Habéis hecho las paces – dijo Hawkmon sonriendo

- En realidad no; no hemos hablado en años, ni cuando regresé a este mundo tras leer el correo electrónico de Tai – concreto Kari – deje caer el dispositivo sobre ella cuando me capturó Phantomon

- ¿Para qué querrá el dispositivo Myotismon? – pregunto V-mon

- Sobre eso sólo podemos especular, lo único que se me ocurre por el momento es que quiera deshacerse de todo aquello que tenga poder sagrado en este mundo – se encogió de hombros – es algo que comente con Izzi

Les sonrió levemente, ellos se habían acercado a ella, como ya lo estaban los otros dos, los abrazó a los cuatro, la noche era fría y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse encendiendo una hoguera. Juntos mantendrían el calor.

- Mañana bajaremos al lago – dijo antes de quedar rendida por el sueño.


End file.
